Blood Lust
by SalrAnime
Summary: Usagi finds herself the object of affection for a strange man. Finally finished after like 6 years...my bad on that one! Rated M for last chapter
1. Vanishing Act

**Bloodlust: Part One  
By: SalrAnime**

This little fic is probably going to be rated R, this is rated pg, but it might get a little warmer, I don't know yet ^_^ As you can tell by now, I have a thing for vampire stories, and since EVERYONE loves Sailor Moon, why not combine the two!? All these wonderful characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, and I don't feel like being sued, so don't sue me.

**Vanishing Act**

"USAGII!!!!" Usagi Tsukino was beautiful, she always had been, but now, she was astonishing. Her long blond hair hung down past her knees, and her light blue eyes danced with a happiness that no one could fathom.

"Yeah!!"

"We have to go now"

"OK, I'll be down in a second" Usagi and Naru were going out to a new club. This was her first time going out some where so huge. She had just turned 17 a few days ago, and her mother finally decided that it was ok for her to go out for more than three hours at a time, she didn't have to be back until midnight tonight. She had even bought a new outfit for her first night out on the town. She wore a low cut brown sued tank top, and camel colored leather pants, with brown leather boots on. It wasn't too revealing, but it was still sexy.

"Usagi!!!" Naru was getting restless, the red head was ready to leave, she had spent almost two hours getting her make-up perfect, and she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"USAGI!"

"I'm coming down right now!!" It took her a few last seconds to put on her lipstick, before she ran down the stairs to meet her friend.

"Took you long enough" Naru looked at her friends outfit, and nodded approvingly.

"It was worth it though, you look great!"

"Thanks, Moll, you look fabulous too" Naru smiled widely, making it obvious that she was a little nervous about her black jeans and backless shirt.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yup I sure am" The two girls waved good-bye to Usagi's mother, and they disappeared into the darkness.

****************************************************

The club was everything she thought it would be...and more. She had been groped by more men than she had seen that day.

"Hey, Usagi that cute guy over there is starring at you" Usagi looked in the direction Naru was pointing, and saw one the handsomest men she had ever seen. He was very tall, possibly over 6 feet, with hair the color of an endless night, and sea foam green eyes. Cute, as Naru had put it, was an understatement...he was beautiful. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw him step to his feet and walk towards her, then she felt something else...something like fear.

"You are beautiful, Usagi" Naru swooned when he took her friends hand and kissed it gently, but Usagi wasn't being receptive. She quickly pulled her hand away from him.

"How did you know my name?" The man smirked.

"I heard your friend calling you earlier, that's how I knew..." She eyed him suspiciously, it had been a few years since she was told that she was Sailor Moon, and since then she hadn't had the need to turn to Sailor Moon, but she still felt evil when it was near, and she felt an ancient evil coming from the man that stood before her.

"What's your name?" The man smiled, pleased that she was carrying on a conversation.

"I am Diameno"

"Diameno...doesn't sound very Japanese, but then again, neither does your accent" Again, he smiled.

"I am from...well I am from a lot of places" Usagi froze for a moment when she realized that his eyes where penetrating her soul. She quickly looked away from him, and grabbed her friend's arm.

"Well, I've been really rude to my friend, so I think I should..." Naru pinched her friend's arm.

"Are you crazy! He's absolutely gorgeous!!!" Usagi held her pinched arm in pain, before she felt a cold hand pulling her out onto the dance floor. She immediately pulled her hand away.

"NO! I mean, I'm tired I don't want to dance" He got a look of almost annoyance in his eyes before he pulled her to him once again.

"I don't..."

"She said she doesn't want to dance" Usagi turned to see her arch enemy Mamoru Chiba standing between her and the persistent man. The man chuckled.

"I'll see you later tonight...Serenity" Mamoru perked up at the name he called her.

"Serenity...did you actually know that guy?"

"NO! Of course not!"

"Then what's with the pet names?"

"I don't know..." If she hadn't known better, she would almost think that her annoying friend was jealous, but she wasn't dumb.

"So odango...hey, you let your hair down!" He looked at her fully for the first time, and saw that her golden locks weren't in there customary odangos, instead, she let them fall loosely around her shoulders...he had never seen her look so mature.

"I took them down so you wouldn't be able to call me odango atama anymore!"

"OK, I guess I'll start calling you 'the klutz'" Usagi cringed at the nickname, she liked odango atama better.

"Mamoru, you're such a jerk!" She walked away in a huff. He smiled as she walked away from him. He was impressed when he saw her, she was absolutely breath taking, he had always found her attractive, but tonight, tonight she ditched the innocent schoolgirl look, and went for the sultry beauty look. She pulled it off perfectly. She wasn't out of his sights for more than five minutes when he heard screams coming from the crowds.

"What the..." He trailed off when he saw a blood creating a pool on the ground beneath him. His mind immediately thought of Usagi. He began to run in the direction that he last saw her in.

*******************************************************

"What was that!?" Naru grabbed onto her friend's arm in fear when she heard the screams. At first they seemed distance, but now, every one was running from the disturbance, and the screams surrounded them.

"Naru, maybe we should follow the crowd and run!" Naru nodded and the two girls began to run through the crowds of people in the hot club. They were getting bumped and pushed the whole way. The two girls froze when the man with the sea foam green eyes jumped down in front of them.

"Leaving so soon?" Usagi stepped in front of Naru, shielding her from the mysterious man in front of them.

"What do you want?" The man smiled cruelly, and Usagi gasped when she saw the blood on the corner of his mouth.

"I want your eternal devotion..." He began to come close to her, and she pushed Naru away, signaling her to run, and she herself tried, but an unearthly strength pulled prevented her from moving. She watched as her friend tried to turn to help her, but was pushed along the way by the frantic crowd. Usagi thought to herself that whatever happened, she was glad that her friend would make it out alive.

******************************************************

Mamoru was running through the crowd frantically looking for the two girls he had seen earlier, he suddenly felt a strange feeling chill his soul.

"Usagi..." He whispered her name hopping that his instinct was wrong. He kept running through the crowds looking for the young blond when he found her friend, shaking and in a corner of the room hugging her knees to her chest. Mamoru was at her side in an instant.

"Wh...where's Usagi?" The young girl cried into her folded arms.

"That...that weird guy, he grabbed her..." She looked up him with tear filled eyes.

"I tried to help her, I really did, Mamoru I tried..." He fell silent as he listened to the girl, the club was nearly empty now, and there was no sign of the green eyed man, or Usagi.

"Naru, get out of here, I'll worry about Usagi" 

"But..." 

"NOW!" Mamoru's eyes burned with fire, and she nodded reluctantly, and ran out of the club.

***********************************************************

He had looked far her in the club for as long as he could. It took four police officers to finally pull him away from the scene.

"But...but she was here! She didn't get out, she has to be here somewhere, LET ME GO!!!!"

"Son...we'll find her, she may have already...SON CALM DOWN!!!" The police officers were beginning to think that the boy wasn't human, his strength was uncanny, and he was resisting them with all the force he had.

"LET GO OF ME...USAGI!!!" He stopped fighting when he heard a man say her name. He quickly pushed off the officers, and ran to the man.

"Have you seen her!?" The man looked terrified, he was near tears.

"Usa...You know Usagi?" Mamoru nodded his head, he didn't know why he needed to know she was OK, but he felt like he would die if she wasn't.

"Yes"

"She...she's my daughter...I need to find her, please help me find her." Mamoru once again nodded at the man. They searched for hours, despite the police's efforts to keep them off the scene, but by the time the sun set again, Usagi was no where to be seen.

***************************************************

Mamoru sat in the living room of the Tsukino household, waiting to hear anything from the police, the news, anything. Mamoru listened intently to the news caster as she relayed the events of the night before.

"This was a quiet night club in the heart of Tokyo, a fun place for the youth of Tokyo to mix mingle and dance, but last night, the place became a blood bath." A mike was put to some kids face, he looked as if he had seen a ghost. He was visibly shaken.

"I don't know what they were, I just saw these...these things, they were grabbing people from the crowd. The looked human, but they were vampires, I swear it, they drank the blood right out of their victims." Another person was given the chance to speak, this time a brown haired girl with running mascara.

"They...that poor girl, she was trying to run, but he grabbed her, I'll never forget the way her eyes looked when she knew she was trapped...those crystal blue eyes...I'll never forget the way when he said her name...'Usagi'...she looked at him like she had never told him her name!"

Mamoru's heart jumped in his throat at the sound of her name.

"Today, the police are still trying to find the culprits of this fiasco, where four people have been found dead, and one girl is still missing, but all the eye witness accounts seem to lead to a supernatural explanation, for USPN news, this is Ayika Hashiyama" Mamoru stood up from the couch and turned off the television. He looked at Usagi's family. Her father was trying to be strong, while his wife cried unrestricted into his shoulder. Her little brother was sitting in the corner trying to emulate his father's example and not cry, but Mamoru could see the devastation in his eyes. He walked over to the small boy, and put his hand out to him. The young boy accepted, and stood to his feet.

"Shigo, she'll come back..." The boy simply looked up at him with tearful eyes and nodded.

"I know she will..." Mamoru smiled. He grimaced suddenly when his head began to spin.

"Mam...Mamoru are you OK!?" Shigo kneeled next to the man; his mother and father soon followed.

"Mamoru!" He blacked out, and then the dream began. He had the dream of the princess, that he had his whole life, but it was different. She was no longer in a castle, she was no longer asking for the imperial crystal, she was screaming for his help. She reached for him, his name being called by her terrified voice. Suddenly she was drowning in a pool of blood, then she was gone. He jumped into the sea of blood to save her, but he didn't find her, he found Usagi instead. He called her name, but she didn't respond. He said her name louder, but she still didn't respond. His eyes began to overflow with tears, and he pulled her to his chest, holding her cold body tightly, then he saw her hand move. He pulled away from her to look into her eyes, and he was terrified by what he saw. Her eyes were no longer the beautiful crystal blue he had come to love, they were green, with an amber lining. He gasped loudly when she smiled and he saw fangs. Mamoru woke up on the Tsukino household's sofa breathing heavily, and in a cold sweat. He jumped when he felt a cool hand on his forehead.

"It's OK, it's just me" Mamoru relaxed when he saw Mrs. Tsukino standing over him.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream" She smiled weakly.

"You have to take care of yourself, you've been so helpful since...since..." Mrs. Tsukino was once again in tears. Mamoru rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'll find her for you, I promise..."

Visit my page!!!

**http://www.geocities.com/salranime1/SalrAnime.html**

Give my Responses too!! 


	2. Reapperance

**Bloodlust: Part Two  
By: SalrAnime**

This is the second part to my fic, I think I'll rate it....after I get done writing it ^_^All these wonderful characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, and I don't feel like being sued, so don't sue me.

**Reapperance**

"They still haven't heard anything from her?" Matoki asked as Mamoru looked down at the coffee cup in his hands. Letting the warmth flow through his cold body.

"No...nothing" Matoki's eyes became more troubled than they already had been.

"It's been almost a week man..."

"She's still out there somewhere, I know it..." Matoki looked at his friend for a short while. Mamoru's life had been on hold since the girl he had once said was the most annoying person he had ever met, vanished. He missed her, and it showed. He finally brought his eyes from his friend and to the sliding glass doors at the front of the arcade.

"I keep on waiting for her to bounce in here and run to the Sailor V game...man, her family must be going crazy....how's Naru doing?" Mamoru sighed loudly.

"It was hard on her, she blamed herself for what happened...she saw it happen, but she couldn't do anything to stop it...it wasn't her fault..." Mamoru had stopped dreaming since the first and last dream he had about Usagi, but he knew she was still alive...he could feel her ever so faintly.

"OH, SHIT!! I gotta go Matoki!" Matoki looked at his watch.

"Oh yeah, you were supposed to be at the Tsukino's at 8, it's almost 8 now, you better get a move on it" Mamoru grabbed his leather jacket and jumped down from the stool he was seated on.

"I'll be back around 10, are you going to be here?"

"Sure, I'll be here"

"OK, see ya later" Mamoru waived to his friend as he walked through the glass doors.

**********************************************

"DON'T TELL ME TO EXPECT THE WORST, FIND MY DAUGHTER!!" Mr. Tsukino was on the telephone with the police, they were thinking about stopping the search for Usagi.

"Mr. Tsukino, you don't understand, we still don't know who or what did this, but they obviously have no problems with kil...(sigh) Mr. Tsukino, your daughter may never be found, we'll keep searching for her, but...just be prepared" Mr. Tsukino gripped the telephone so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Just find my Usagi" With that said, he slammed the phone down. He sullenly turned around and saw Mamoru standing behind him.

"They...they're thinking about calling the search off?" Mr. Tsukino bowed his head low as if he had something to be ashamed of.

"Yes, but Mrs. Tsukino and Shigo don't know...please don't say anything to them about this..." Mamoru was shacking, too many thoughts were going through his head for him to process them all.

"Su...Sure, I won't tell them anything..." Mr. Tsukino managed a small smile.

"Thank you Mamoru, you've been so helpful since she...since Usagi left...I appreciate it, my family appreciates it" Mamoru smiled back just as weakly.

"It's no problem..."

*****************************************************

Matoki heard the sound of thunder outside.

"On top of everything, it's raining...at least it's fitting" He continued to wipe down the countertops, when he heard the familiar ding of the glass doors sliding open.

"Mamoru, what took you so..." He stopped speaking when he saw the girl in front of him. He couldn't see her face, just the mop of blond hair, and the black dress she was wearing, that was now see through due to the rain.

"I'm sorry miss, but we're closed for the day" She continued to walk towards him, her head bowed low.

"Miss, do you need some help? I said we're closed." He gasped when she finally looked up at him, her crystal blue eyes rimmed with tears.

"USAGI!?" He gasped when her arms came quickly around his neck and she pulled herself up to his height, hugging him tightly. He slowly put his arms around her.

"Usagi, are you ok?" She seemed to sigh.

"Matoki..." He stiffened when he heard the way she said his name. It wasn't like the normal Usagi, it was...sensual. He swallowed hard.

"You...You need to get home." She sighed again and began to nuzzle her nose up against his neck. He wasn't sure why he was enjoying the way it felt. They had always been nothing more than friends, she had always been like a little sister to him, but now, the touch of her skin was bringing him to his knees.

"I no longer have a home..."

"Why would you...." He let out a small moan when she kissed his neck.

"Usagi, you..." Once again his body betrayed his mind. She pushed him back onto one of the stools without letting him go. He obediently sat when he felt her push him down gently. She slowly unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. She gave him a soft butterfly kiss on his lips, and his eyes drifted together.

"Usagi...what are you..." He moaned loudly when he felt the prick on his neck, then the most intense feeling of pleasure imaginable.

********************************************************

Mamoru walked slowly in the rain, not carrying if he got soaked. Usagi was gone. He slowly walked to the arcade doors, and waited patiently for them to open. He froze when he saw the scene before him. The girl shot a look up at him, and immediately took off to fast for him to get a good look at her. Mamoru quickly ran to Matoki.

"Matoki...MATOKI!!" The man moaned gently, letting Mamoru know he was still alive. Mamoru gasped when he saw the puncture wounds on his neck. Mamoru called 911 and set his friend down in a comfortable position on the floor, before he took off after Matoki's unknown attacker.

**********************************************************

He was hunting the women now, all he could think about were all the news reports.

"It was like...like they were vampires I swear!!"

Mamoru snickered.

"vampires huh?" His blood froze when he heard a response from behind him.

"Why is that so funny?" He spun around, but he saw nothing. The giggles of a girl's voice seemed to be surrounding him.

"Who are you!?" He swore he heard her gasp. Her voice suddenly got serious.

"I...I can't tell you that" Her voice seemed to be getting further away, he ran towards the sounds of the women's heels clicking gently on the ground. It suddenly stopped.

"Why are you following me?" The voice was a whisper behind him. 'How did she get behind me!?' He tried to turn to face the girl, but she was holding his shoulders.

"You hurt my friend" She said nothing for a few short moments.

"I...Mamoru I didn't..." 'Mamoru!?'

"How do you know my name!?" He grabbed one of her wrist and spun out of her grip and turned to face her, his face immediately paled.

"U...Usagi?" He starred into her blue eyes, and saw a sadness that had never been there before. Then he saw the blood on her lips.

"Usagi I..." She twisted out of his grip with a force he knew was inhuman, and cornered him against a wall.

"I didn't want to hurt Matoki, I just...I just needed him...do you understand?" Mamoru struggled to be released, but...she was too strong.

"Mamoru! look at me..." He defiantly brought his eyes to her, her eyes softened.

"You were worried about me..." He clenched his fist tightly.

"I had reasons to be worried...obviously" She raised one finger to his cheek, he pulled away slightly out of fear. She chuckled.

"You're afraid...of _me_" He looked into her eyes again, trying to prove that he wasn't, but the shivers that wracked his body proved otherwise. She once again reached out for him, this time he didn't jump.

"I never realized...you're not normal...you're like me..." He slapped her hand away with his free arm.

"I'm _nothing_ like you" She giggled again. And smiled widely showing the gleaming white fangs that she had hid before.

"Oh, These? (she pointed to her fangs) I wasn't talking about that..." He looked at her again, clenching his jaw tightly, trying to conceal the pain he felt...'I lost her'. She seemed to read his mind.

"You'll never loose me..." His eyes winded. She looked at him as if she was examining him.

"It's funny, I never realized just how beautiful you are until right now...your amazing" She whispered the last part more to herself than to him. He suddenly was aware of the desire he saw in her eyes. She leaned up to his neck. He didn't move, he simply closed his eyes.

"You cried for me when you were alone...didn't you?" Mamoru said nothing. The scent of her hair, and the sweetness of her voice was intoxicating.

"You called for me...and I heard you..." That was the last thing she said before he felt the warmth of her body leave him, and his eyes shot open to see nothing more than the lights from the ambulances that had finally arrived at the arcade. Mamoru sank to the ground running his fingers through his ebony locks.

"I did cry..." Was the whispered reply to Usagi's question. 


	3. Lust

**Bloodlust: Part Three  
By: SalrAnime**

Blood

"Find her..."

"My lord, we've tried, but she...we don't know how, but she's concealed her aura..." The small man looked up into his master's green eyes. He was clearly frightened.

"I said FIND HER!!" The man jumped when he heard the bellowing of his master. He bowed deeply.

"Yes, I shall find her..." He was gone in a blink. The man with sea foam green eyes, and hair the color of an endless night frowned.

"How did you get away...my sweet Usagi..."

*********************************************************

Mamoru woke up from a nightmare in a cold sweat. It was the same dream he had when Usagi first went missing.

"_That's_ the first dream I have after days of no dreams at all" He said bitterly. He stood up from his bed, and looked at the city below him with a sadness no words could describe in his eyes.

"Usagi...what's happened to you?" He stood there thinking to himself as he watched the sun slowly rise above the horizon.

**************************************************

Matoki was lying in the hospital bed, not really knowing just why or how he ended up there. He didn't remember anything, just the sirens of the ambulances, and the pounding headache he had when he woke up. He slowly stood from his bed, and walked to a nearby mirror to examine himself.

"I look as pale as a ghost!" He examined himself closer, noticing the bandages on his neck. He looked at the bandage, not knowing why it was there. He carefully pulled the bandage off, and gasped at what he saw.

"I...It looks like...bite marks" He startled slightly when he heard the sound of a door closing behind him.

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't mean to startle you" Matoki smiled at his friend.

"It's ok, I was just thinking that's all." Mamoru gave him a thoughtful look.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday...I mean, you called 911 and all and I was..." Mamoru's eyes were full of shock.

"You don't remember what happened!?" Matoki blinked blankly at his confused friend.

"No...the only thing I remember is wiping down a counter at the arcade, then this girl...man, you should have seen her, I mean she was like...damn...anyway, I remember telling her that we were closed, and...that's it" Mamoru frowned, searching his friend's eyes for any sign that he may be holding something back.

"Are you sure that's all you remember?"

"Besides the ambulance sirens, and waking up in this drafty hospital gown? Nope I don't remember a thing" Mamoru sighed loudly. He ran an exasperated hand through his ebony locks.

"So, what do you know about vampires?" Matoki's faced looked like a mix of amusement, and confusion, but only confusion was heard in his voice.

"Vampires!?"

******************************************

"So, they called of the search?" Mamoru's voice was strangely calm to Usagi's father.

"Ye...Yes, they said that she...she would either turn up on her own or else..." His voice faltered. Mamoru felt an intense guilt for not telling them that he had seen thier daughter, and she was ...kind of alive, and doing just well feeding off the blood of the innocent. He suddenly remembered why he hadn't told them he had seen her.

"Oh, Mamoru...Usa...Usagi...my baby" Mr. Tsukino gathered his wife into his arms, hushing the tears that spilled from her eyes.

"I...she never got a chance to love, to live...she was just so young...and..." She once again began to wail into her husband's arms. Mamoru's eyes suddenly looked almost ashamed.

"I promise, I'll find her for you..." Mr. Tsukino watched Mamoru's back as he left the house with some amount of awe.

"He was in love with her..." Were the words whispered from Mr. Tsukino's lips as he watched Mamoru leave the house, with a look of determination.

**************************************************

"Sir, Sir these books are very old! You can't just flip through them like that!" Mamoru looked up to see an old woman with silver hair, and glasses scowling at him.

"I'm very sorry, I'll be more careful, I promise." The old woman suddenly smiled down at him, causing Mamoru's face to contort in confusion. 'she isn't starring at me, is she...ewww she's old!'

"So, you're researching the history of the Vampire Myth huh?" He relaxed a little now knowing that she wasn't interested in him.

"Yeah..kind of" She smiled even wider. 

"It used to be a secret passion of mine, I know where all the good books are, the really _really_ old ones" She motioned for him to follow her, and he rose to his feet. He followed down the main hall, and into a dark stuffy room, that had signs all over the place that said "off limits to non workers". The old woman reached for a book, but was too short to reach it. She turned suddenly when Mamoru reached up and got the book for her.

"That books has all the real stuff, none of the Dracula stuff, that's the real thing...you have to be careful with it though ok?" Mamoru nodded while he slowly turned the pages of the book.

"So why are you looking this stuff up anyway?" He looked up from the old book, and down at the old lady.

"You heard about what happened at that club right?" The women seemed to smile slightly.

"Yes, I did...it did sound kind of...strange"

"Yeah, well my friend was one of the victims"

"I'm sorry to hear that, don't worry son, they non longer feel pain, they're ..."

"She isn't dead" Mamoru interrupted. The women looked at him with knowing eyes.

"Make sure you read that book..." She turned to leave, but adjusted her glasses and took a good look at him before leaving.

"You know, you're just the type a vampire would go for" Mamoru looked up suddenly with confusion in his eyes. The women chuckled.

"Humans are often turned for beauty..." With that, she turned and left the room, leaving Mamoru to the ancient looking book.

*****************************************

Mamoru left the library knowing more about vampires than even Bram Stoker knew. First of all, the myth that vampires could only come into a home if they were invited, was a lie. Not only could they come into your house uninvited, but it was believed that they themselves started the myth, so that they could catch ignorant prey. Second, vampires had no reactions to holy relics. The cross was the cross, and holy water was just water, not weapons of destruction. The last and most important finding, was that vampires did in fact have souls. They were who they were in their formal lives, and sometimes took centuries to kill the emotion of guilt, in order to survive. That revelation made Mamoru almost feel guilty for the way he had talked to Usagi the night before. She was in fact still Usagi, and not a soulless demon, even if she did feed on the blood of the innocent. However, even with a soul, vampires lost all mental barriers when it came to action, so a vampire often acted to get what it wanted, and not what would be best at the time, which also explained the rise in libido of most vamps. They had nothing telling them that they shouldn't enjoy the pleasures of the flesh, so they acted and never thought. Everything else, however was fact. Vampires could be killed by fire, sunlight, decapitation, and a stake through the heart. They were stronger and faster than normal humans, and they also had hypnotic eyes. All of this Mamoru had experienced the night before with Usagi. It was also true, that vampires turned for beauty, strength, and even sometimes love, but if the vampire's sire, or the vamp that turned them, was killed, the turned vampire could once again become human. With that last bit of knowledge, Mamoru decided to put the crime fighting tuxedo mask on hold, and become the vampire hunting Mamoru. He was going to save Usagi, even if she didn't want saving. He was deep in thought when he realized that the moon was suspended hi in the sky. He had been in the library all day, and didn't even realized that it was dark when he left, too absorbed in thought to think of anything else. He sighed loudly and turned onto his street.

"What better time to start hunting..." he said dryly. He was all alone on the road, with no weapons to defend himself with, and he now knew that vampires were no myth. He shuddered when the wind seemed to get colder against his bare neck. He heard a noise off in the distance, and strained his ears to hear what it was. It sounded like...whimpering almost, crying. He began to walk towards the sound. When he reached the source, he found a little boy hunched over in a corner, holding his knees to his chest and shaking with fear. Mamoru spoke soothingly to the child.

"What's wrong little tike? Why ya cryin'?" The boy brought brown eyes full of tears to Mamoru's midnight ones.

"She...she tried to bite me, and my parents...I can't find my parents" The boy once again began to cry. Mamoru furrowed his brow. 'Did Usagi try to hurt him?'

"Where are your parents now?"

"I...I don't know, I got separated from them" Mamoru suddenly realized that the boy was still alive, and the vamp that attacked him was no where to be seen. It seemed pretty fishy.

"Where's the girl that tried to bite you now?" The boy's eyes went wide with fear, and Mamoru knew his question had been answered. He turned around just in time to see a woman with red hair, and amber eyes jump towards him. He dodged just before her sharp nails could dig into his skin.

"So, the main course has finally arrived" She smiled at him with a smile that was on the verge of being seductive. Mamoru had suddenly realized, the boy was just a decoy, but if he didn't survive this, the boy would probably die too. He searched his surroundings quickly for anything he could use as a weapon. The red head vamp looked him up in down with a look of approval.

"Maybe instead of killing you, I'll just turn you" She took a step towards him.

"Wouldn't that be nice...I could have you every...single...night" Once again she smiled at him. Mamoru had enough of the vamp. He scanned once more for any item that could be used for a weapon. His eyes finally fell on the boy's bookbag. He grabbed the bag from the boy and began to dig around. When he looked up again, the woman was running towards him. His eyes lit up when he found what he had been looking for. He pulled the pencil from the bag, and brought it level to the woman's chest just as she was within arm length. She staggered back when she felt the slender piece of wood pierce her heart.

"A FUCKING PENCIL!?" She screamed in disbelief, before she disintegrated into a pile of ashes. Mamoru let out a loud sigh and turned his attention back to the child. The kid's eyes lit up when he realized he was no longer in danger.

"You...you saved me!" The boy ran to Mamoru and threw his arms around Mamoru's leg. Mamoru gathered the boy into his arms and began to carry him home.

"So, what exactly happened?"

"Me, and my Mommy and my Daddy, we were all walking back from the mall when that really creepy lady attacked us. I was really scared." Mamoru frowned, knowing that his parents could be dead, the boy noticed his expression, and laid his fears to rest.

"Oh no, sir, my parents are OK, this really pretty lady, she came and took them, she said they would be fine, and I would be ok too, because someone was coming for me. She said I would be ok" Mamoru's eyes got big.

"Who...what did the girl look like?" The boy looked to the sky as if he was remembering an angel.

"She was really really pretty, she had long blond hair, and really pretty blue eyes...she looked like a princess" Mamoru smiled to himself. Usagi...she must have known that the vampire would have killed the kids parents, and left the boy because...because....

"Why did she leave you? Did she say?" The boy nodded his head.

"She said that the mean lady wasn't going to hurt me, and that someone would be there to get me in a few seconds. I think it was because the lady wouldn't let her take anyone else, and she knew I would be ok. The lady said she would catch bigger fish with me anyway. Turn right here, it's the third house on the left." Mamoru followed the boy's directions, and walked up the porch to a large white house with blue shudders. He raised his finger to ring the door bell, but the door flew open before he had a chance.

"OH! My, baby boy..." A woman about 35 years old threw her arms around the boy and began to cry, the boy just looked up at her.

"Mommy, I'm ok...this is Mamoru mommy, he saved me from the mean lady" The woman brought her eyes to the young man and threw her arms around him as well.

"Thank you thank you THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!" While still in the woman's thankful embrace, he felt a strong hand grab his and begin to shake. He looked up to see a man about 38 with black hair.

"Thank you, is there anything at all we can do for you?" Mamoru began to shake his head no before he noticed the puncture marks on both the man and woman.

"Actually, how did that happen?" He said while pointing to the wounds.

"Oh this? We don't really now, that girl, she came and saved us, then everything goes blank, when we woke up, we were here." Mamoru frowned, then smiled brightly at the couple.

"I was just curious, well I gotta go now, so by" He waved goodbye to the couple and the child and left the happy household. He once again began his walk home, alone, and in deep thought. 'Usagi bit them...that's the only way they could have gotten the bite marks, but...she didn't kill them'

"Was the boy ok?" Mamoru's thoughts were interrupted by a small familiar voice. When he turned around, he was surprised to see a frail looking, pale, and shaking Usagi standing before him.

"Us...Usagi!?"

"It's...I'm ok, I just need somewhere to stay...for the next few days I...we have to hurry" He was now aware of her wondering eyes. She was afraid of something...someone.

"What if..."

"I can't promise I can control myself, but I won't hurt you, I swear..." He looked at her for a short while before she grabbed him by his arm and began to run.

"I don't have time for this, and neither do you...they're coming"

"Who's they!?" She was silent for a short while.

"Diameno..."

"Diameno?" When Mamoru looked up again, he noticed that they were right in front of his apartment.

"Hey...how did you know..."

"Stop talking and keep moving, we'll be safe once we get inside, they won't know I'm here" She pulled him inside his apartment building and towards the elevator.

"What floor?"

"Don't you know?...you know everything else"

"sorry but it's..." Her words were cut short when she suddenly felt faint and fell into Mamoru's arms.

"Usagi are..."

"No, I need...Mamoru san..." When she looked up again they were alone and inside the elevator, she suddenly had an urge...she wanted him. As if he read her mind, he sighed loudly and looked down at her.

"Just...wait until we get inside...ok?" She looked at him and nodded. Once they reached his apartment, Usagi slowly staggered into the room. Mamoru almost jumped when she pushed him onto his couch. She was immediately straddling his waist.

"Usagi, you...Usa...." She brought his eyes up to meet her own.

"I swear it won't hurt you...I just...Mamoru I need you" He looked into her eyes, and slowly moved his head to the side.

"Don't take too...much" He gasped when he felt a sharp pain on his neck, and then an intense pleasure he had never felt before, then there was darkness.

*************************************************

"Mamoru...Mamoru?" He slowly fluttered his eyes open and was stunned to see the sky looking back down at him. 

"Are you ok?" He tired to sit up, but he found himself to weak. He sighed heavily.

"Apparently not yet" She smiled slightly. He settled himself back in his bed, and noticed he was lying in Usagi's lap. She was softly stroking his ebony hair with one hand, slowly relaxing him back to sleep.

"I took more than I should have, but I was...weak to say the least." He gave her an understanding smile, before his eyes began to drift closed again.

"It's ok, I'm going to...(YAWN)...I'm going to kill the one that did this to you. You'll be...human again then" His head tilted to the side while Usagi continued to stroke his hair. He suddenly realized he had never felt so comfortable in his life. 


	4. Lust 2

**Bloodlust: Part Four  
By: SalrAnime**

**Lust**

Mamoru was awaken by the sound of curtains closing. When he looked up, he saw Usagi closing the curtains, and pulling down shades all over the apartment, shutting out all of the morning sun's light.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked as Mamoru stretched slightly and yawned.

"Yeah, best night sleep I've had since..."

"Since that night at the club...I know what you mean"

"Yeah, I started having these dreams, the day after you disappeared, I don't know why I was having them, I just..."

"I had dreams too..." When Mamoru looked up at her, she was looking down at the floor. She slowly began to shiver as she continued.

"They were...horrible to say the least...they were, anyway, are you hungry?" He watched her in confusion 'what was up with the change of subject?' he thought as she went into the kitchen. 'Wait, Usagi in the kitchen?' he immediately jumped up to keep her away from his immaculate kitchen.

"Hey, Usagi, you probably shouldn't..." He had made it to the kitchen doorway when he suddenly felt too dizzy to walk, and fell onto the wall. Usagi was there in less than a second, leading him to his couch.

"You shouldn't be up yet, it's not like you just gave blood at the hospital or something, you should know better!" He smiled

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"It's just...I never figured you for the motherly type" she smiled down at him, and sarcasticly laughed.

"Haha haa, anyway, what do you want to eat?" Mamoru grimaced.

"Are you sure you can cook, I mean are you sure..."

"I'll make you soup, ok? From the can" He smiled at her again.

"I'll be right back, you just stay here, just...don't move" She ran back into the kitchen. Mamoru did as she said and stayed on the couch right where she had left him, until she came back. When she came back to him, she set down a bowl of broccoli cheese soup, and rice in front of him, along with two glasses of orange juice. He looked up when she walked over to a corner of the room, and away from him.

"Why are you doing all this?" She stuttered when she answered, keeping her gaze to the floor beneath her.

"I, I...I just feel...guilty" He smiled again, to prove that he didn't blame her for the lack of blood.

"It isn't your fault" She brought her eyes to his.

"I can't control myself anymore...at least when I'm...when the thirst takes me...I guess you can call it thirst...." She suddenly felt awkward, and Mamoru could see it. She changed the subject, sounding overly cheery.

"Anyway, you go ahead and eat that, ALL of it, I'm going to take a shower" He watched her disappear into his bathroom, and continued to eat his meal.************************************************************************

Mamoru found himself in another dream, he knew it was a dream, so this time it didn't scare him as badly. Everything was once again red, but this time it wasn't blood, it was the movement of a breeze blowing through satin drapes. Deep red satin drapes. He kept walking, and found himself out on a balcony, staring at the back of a girl with long blond hair. He froze only a foot away from her. He gasped as she slowly turned to face him, not expecting too such beauty. He smiled when Usagi's smiling face met with his.

"I know who you are..." Her warm hand came up to his cheek.

"Be careful around me, I'm dangerous" He smiled, and took her hand in his.

"You're like moonlight in the dark...you're the source of light for everyone. There's no way you could be dangerous" She smiled again.

"Don't you remember what you read? Vampires act on impulse..." Mamoru suddenly became aware that someone was very close to him. He opened his eyes to see Usagi standing across the room from him in nothing but a towel. She was soaking wet, her long hair fell to her ankles dripping with water.

"Do you have anything I can wear, so I can go wash my clothes...no point taking a shower and putting on dirty clothes" She smiled nervously. Of course, Mamoru didn't know why she seemed so jittery, and Usagi didn't want him to know that while he was napping on the couch, she had been whispering things in his ear, creating his dreams.

"I uh...I" He was speechless, she was beautiful, she had to know that she was messing with his head, she was every guys fantasy for god's sake.

"I uh...yeah I got some shirts you can wear, I don't know about the pants though, they might be too big for you but..."

"No it's ok, any shirt you have will be ok...I mean, you're like two feet taller than me, any shirt you have will fit me like a dress, it'll be ok" She smiled again, and Mamoru stood up to retrieve the garments.

"OK, I'll get a shirt, and then I'll go wash your clothes" He said as he walked in to his bedroom. Usagi watched as he pulled out a white T-shirt, and tried despretly to keep his mind from wondering back to her beauty. He came back and handed her the shirt.

"I need your stuff so I can take it to the laundry room" She nodded and stepped back into the bathroom, to get the all too skimpy black dress that she had found herself wearing when she had first awaken. She looked at the dress with disgust, she had worn it for two full days, and she still didn't like it any more than she did when she first saw herself in it. Her thoughts were broken when she felt the heat of Mamoru's gaze on her. She smiled when she realized he was starring at her legs, trying to avoid the rest of her towel covered body.

"Here ya go" She handed him the dress, and smiled when she noticed the color returning to his cheeks. 

"Glad to see you feel better" Mamoru smiled, then nodded his head.

"I heal quickly" he looked at the dress in his hands and smiled.

"You did look pretty good in this..." Usagi frowned.

"Actually, if I had something else to wear, I would...I hate that damn dress, it...it just isn't me." Mamoru once again looked at the dress and noddded his head in agreement.

"It isn't, it's too dark and goth for a hyper odango atama like you, but for right now, since you have nothing else to wear, it must be washed, and reworn." Mamoru ran out of the room, and towards the loundry room of the apartment, before Udagi had a chance to retaliate at his "odango atama" joke. Usagi huffed when she coudn't think of something mean to say to him before he ran from the apartment She yawned loudly, realizing that she had been up all night.

"So tired" She outloud to herself. She looked at the shirt Mamoru had given her, and pulled it on over her head. She walked around the apartment for a little while before finding herself in Mamoru's bedroom. She smiled when she touched the bed, and found it still as comfortable as it had been the night before. She picked up one of his pillows, and breathed in the smell of roses and fabric softner.

"He won't mind if I sleep in here..." She climbed under the navy blue down comforter, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

************************************************************************

"Usagi...Usagi, where are you?" Damieno had done it again, he had pushed his way into her dreams.

"Why are you here?" She yelled it out angrily, but she jumped in fear when his handsome figure appeared before her.

"I miss you my love" He reached out a hand to touch her, and she slapped it away.

"I am not your lover, I don't want anything to do with you, just leave me alone" Damieno smiled. He suddenly reached out for her arm, quicker than she could pull away. She twisted away from his grip, but he was too strong. He pulled her closer to him.

"You're thirsty, I can tell...and you're still as beautiful as I remembered you. I want to see you again, in person..." He pulled her closer, his lips were inches from her's. Tears began to fall from her tightly shut eyes. 

"I DON'T WANT THIS!!!" She screamed when she woke up again, finding herself in Mamoru's arms, holding her gently.

"It's ok, it was just a dream, Usagi it's ok, I'm right..."

"Mamoru get away from me" He stiffened at her words, confused. Damieno was correct, Usagi was thirsty. She could think of nothing more than the sweet taste of Mamoru's blood pouring over her lips, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"Usagi I don't..." He gasped when she brought her GREEN eyes to his.

"Mamoru, I'm trying not to...but your blood was so...sweet" Mamoru was already to his feet and slowly backing away from her, but he didn't want to leave her, he wanted to tell it that it was ok, that she could drink from him again, but he knew that this time, she would kill him. She moaned softly, as if to protest his leaving, and something made him freeze. He didn't quite know what made him stop in his tracks like that, but he did non the less. He watched as she slowly stood up from his bed.

"Mamoru, hold me tonight...I want you to stay with me" She had a look in her eyes that Mamoru knew was lust...'wait a minute, vampires act on impulse, which means that she's always had this impulse, but she's just now lost control...no way! Usagi wants me!?' He shook his head clear of the thought; she was standing less than six inches from him. She reached out from him, touching his cheek lightly; he still didn't move, but his body began to quiver slightly under her gaze.

"Mamoru...I need you to be with me..." She lifted herself up to his face, and planted a soft kiss on his lips, that was when Mamoru snapped out of his daze. Usagi gasped when his strong hands gripped her by her wrist and pushed her back down on the bed. She looked up with a look of anger and annoyance. She began to move towards him again, but she stopped when he started to open the shades everywhere except the bedroom, which she was in, and yes it was still daylight.

"What are you doing!?" She asked completetly confused by his actions.

"This is the only way I can keep you in one spot until I come back" Her eyes flashed blue for a split second, as a look of fear spread across her face.

"Whe..where are you going?" Mamoru looked at her and smiled. That kiss had done something to him that he didn't know could be done. He wanted her, and he needed a reason to leave her now, and the obvious was just as good as any other reason.

"I'll be back, I swear. Just wait here, I'll be back in an hour or so." She pouted slightly, and reached her hand out to him.

"No, stay here with me..." She wispered the words as if she was affraid he would leave and never return. He said nothing, he just looked at her. She seemed so innocent, and afraid? 'Does she think I'm going to leave her!?'

"Usagi, you know I am coming back, right?" She smiled half heartedly, but said nothing. Mamoru sighed.

"I'll be back, but right now it's kind of dangerous for me to be around you right now, but I'm going to take care of that, and I'll be right back, I swear" He was satisfied when she smiled again, this time looking more hungry than innocent. He left his apartment, and Usagi behind, for a few precious minutes of thought, and shopping.

************************************************************************************

Mamoru walked down the streets of Tokyo in a daze with a large paper bag, and a shopping bag in his hands. He had just broken into the medical research lab at his college, and stolen about three bags of fresh human blood. It was still daylight, but the light was fading fast. It was a Saturday, so it wasn't too hard breaking into the lab. He found that his powers as Tuxedo Mask also helped in the robbery he had just committed, but that's not really what was on his mind. He was falling in love with the girl that had just tried to suck him dry, on top of that, it was Odango Atama! He wouldn't let himself admit it was love, he just told himself that it was some sort of vampire magic, and he would have been right, except that he began falling for her before she started the mojo. In a mater of fact, he had feelings for her since the first time he saw her, when she was still human, but he told himself that it was a platonic attraction, and nothing more. He walked swiftly back to his apartment when he imagined the agony she must be going through being there all alone and hungry.

"She must be going insane" He whispered to himself as he hurried to his apartment before the sun completely set.

*****************************************************************************

Usagi was going crazy. Since Mamoru left the apartment....wide open to the sun, she could do nothing but lay in his soft bed. She now knew just exactly what the full force of the thirst felt like. Ever since she had been made, she was given more than enough blood, or she took it before she needed it so bad that she could kill, but for the last couple of days, she had no blood but the sip she had gotten from Mamoru. .....Mamoru...she began to fantasize about his sweet blood spilling over her lips. She noted that his blood was sweeter than any other blood she had tasted, but that wasn't why she wanted to taste him, she wanted him to feel the exquisite ecstasy of her kiss, before she felt the exquisite sweetness of his. ...She ached for him, she knew it was nothing more than the thirst that had taken her over, but she also knew that when she asked him to stay with her, it wasn't the blind lusty requests of a hungry vampire...it was her. She ached for him to be in her arms, but she couldn't do anything but wait, so she continued to lay on his bed trying to calm the quickening of her blood yearning breath, fanasizing about her arch enemy.

******************************************************************

He had been gone for almost two hours when he returned to his apartment, it was no almost 7:30, and most of the apartment was covered in shadows.

"Usagi?" She didn't answer him. 

"Usagi...USAGI?" She still didn't answer his call for her, he walked into the bedroom, slowly opening the door. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her lying on the bed, with her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep.

"Usagi..." He called her name softly as he moved closer to her still body.

"Usagi...I know you aren't asleep" A smile slowly pulled at the sides of her mouth, while she eyes slowly opened. Mamoru sighed with defeat when he saw they were still green. He jumped when she reached out a shaky hand to him.

"You came back..." He smiled at her, but sat up quickly when her eyes suddenly flashed with pure hunger.

"WOAH! Calm down Usagi, I got you something" He quickly pulled the bags of blood from the brown paper bag he was carrying without taking his eyes of the girl that was now taken over by a curse that made her need for blood want to drain him of every drop he had. When her eyes fell away from his neck and to the blood in his hands, she pounced on him, taking the precious liquid from his grasp. He knew that she was far gone, so he just left the room leaving her to her life source alone.

************************************************************

"Mamoru..." She said his name softly as her eyes slowly became blue again, and she realized what she had almost done to him.

"I could have...I wanted to...oh my God, I can't believe I wanted him that bad" She spoke the words to herself in disbelief. She jumped when she heard the door open again. She backed away when he stepped into the room, an action that obviously confused him.

"Usagi, what..." She cut him off abruptly.

"Mamoru, I'm sorry, I...I wasn't myself, I just...I...I" She quickly bought her eyes to his face, the look of confusion looking extremely sexy at the moment, she let her eyes wonder over his beautiful features, and midnight eyes, before she realized that she was having trouble keeping herself from imposing a kiss on his lips. She looked away quickly.

"Well...anyway, I'm sorry" She quickly walked away from him, careful to keep their gaze's apart.

"Usagi?" She stopped when she heard him call her name.

"Yes?" 

"I uh...That dress that you were wearing seemed like it may have been a little uncomfortable, so I got you some clothes too while I was out." He handed her a large shopping bag. She smiled widely. 

"Thank you, Mamoru....but you really didn't..."

"I...I know, but...I couldn't stand seeing you in that dress one more time" She smile slightly, her voice suddenly deepening.

"I thought you liked it?" Mamoru smiled back while walking from the room.

"A little too much" She watched him pace around his room, now suddenly shy, and felt a type of longing she had never felt before. She knew then that she needed to be with him. She knew, that she her soul was forever a part of his own. 


	5. Need

Bloodlust: Part Five  
By: SalrAnime 

**Need**

After almost of three weeks of vampire slaying, Mamoru learned that the normal everyday vamp was easy to kill, but it was the six normal everyday vamps that could be trouble. 

"Who are you!?" The dark eyed vamp was obviously impressed with Mamoru's fighting skills, Mamoru, on the other hand felt no obligation to answer the vamps questions as he narrowly dodged another attack, and brought the stake to heart level with his enemy. 

"What's the use of telling you when you'll be dead right about..." Mamoru dodged another blow, and plunged the stake deep into the vampires heart. 

"...Now" Mamoru fell to one knee momentarily before he was engaged in a fight with the sixth demon. He was tired. He had been fighting off all the vamps for nearly thirty minutes, and his energy was obviously drained. The vampire noted how worn out his opponent was, and plunged for him. 

"Now I'll take revenge for my comrades!!" The vampire screamed as it leapt towards the fallen warrior, only to feel the momentary pain of a stake go through its heart, right before it died. Mamoru was confused, he hadn't staked that vamp! He looked up through clouded eyes to see a golden haired goddess standing in front of him. 

"What are you doing out?" Usagi smiled, and pointed a finger to Mamoru's fallen form. 

"I figured you may need some help...and I was bored cooped up in that apartment with nothing to do!" Mamoru took comfort in the warmth she radiated when she helped him to his feet. 

"You shouldn't fight like this..."

"I know, but I wasn't ready for six on one..."

"No, I mean...you should...be stronger when you fight...do you understand?" The truth was, Mamoru had no idea what she was saying.

"Are you telling me I should work out more or something?" Usagi chuckled slightly. 

"Never mind" They continued there way back to the apartment, without noticing the dark eyes that followed their retreating forms into the night. 

*********************************************************

"Damieno, my lord I have found the girl" Damieno's green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Where, Where is she!?" The small man with dark eyes stared at the floor beneath him.

"She seems to be with the new slayer?" 

"THE NEW SLAYER!?" Damieno's voice resented throughout the open corridor. 

"That human that has been killing our kind!?" 

"Yes, my lord" Damieno snickered in disgust. 

"Go and retrieve her, I will not have my princess in the hands of such filth" The small man nodded.

"Yes, my lord" The man promptly stood, and was leaving when Damieno called to him. 

"And also...bring me this self proclaimed slayer, I want to personally show him just how weak he is" The small man nodded again, and was gone in a flash. 

*********************************************************

"You're so stubborn, you know I'm stronger than you right now, why do you always have to be so hard headed, I can help you slay!" Mamoru sighed loudly once more, then grimaced as Usagi cleaned up one of his new war wounds just a little too roughly. 

"Usagi, I told you those guys are after you, it's safer for you to just stay here and wait for me to get back" Usagi frowned when the wound she was cleaning wouldn't stop bleeding. 

"Why are you doing this anyway, you could be killed!" Mamoru was surprised to hear such fear and anger in her voice all at once. He brought her chin up to catch his eyes. 

"Usagi, I will always come back to you, no mater what, I will always come back" She gasped at the sincerity in his voice, once again loosing herself in his eyes, when she felt a warm drop of blood on her hand. Mamoru broke the gaze and looked down at the gash on his leg. 

"I might need stitches for that one" 

"No, let me take care off it" Mamoru's eyes widened as her lips touched the wound softly. He knew that she drank some of his blood, but that was all that he knew for sure. He felt a warmth, then suddenly there was no more pain, just the warmth of her lips on his skin. When she pulled he lips away from his leg, he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have her, touch those same soft lips to his. 

"What, did you do?" Usagi smiled at the question, before answering. 

"I healed your wound, silly...doesn't it feel better?" Mamoru looked down at his leg in amazement. The previous gash on his leg had been reduced to nothing more than a faint bruise. He stared at her wide eyed for a moment. 

"Yeah, I can't even feel it anymore" Usagi smiled her customary smile, and began to walk to Mamoru's bedroom. 

"Good, I used a lot of energy to....." Usagi's sentence was cut short by the sound of shattering glass, and a scream that crushed Mamoru's heart. 

"USAGI!!!" Mamoru ran to sound of the commotion, only to find Usagi struggling to free herself, as two muscular vampires, in red amour, held each of her arms. She looked up suddenly as Mamoru walked into the room. 

"Ma..MAMORU LOOK OUT!!!" She managed to scream through tear filled eyes. Mamoru turned around in time to see a small dark eyed man, before he was knocked to the ground. 

"NO, Leave im hear, I swear I'll go with you quietly, just leave him be!" The men laughed with bitterness as Usagi's pleads. 

"It is too late, this man has killed many of our kind, the Damieno want him, as well as you" Mamoru struggled to his feet, before he was once again struck by the dark eyed man. Usagi screamed when she saw the blood drip from his mouth. 

"Mamoru..." She struggled harder to be freed, but there was no use, the armored vampires were too strong for her. Once again the dark eyed vamp spoke as he reached for Mamoru, grabbing him by his hair, and bringing his lips close to his neck. 

"I will not kill you, the is the wish of my master Damieno, but do not doubt that you will die..." Mamoru winced as he felt sharp fangs tear through neck, then there was nothing but darkness. 

To be continued... 

I hope you liked this chapter, and yes, I want you to be pissed off at me with the cliff hanger :) I'll write again soon, I promise. Oh yeah, sorry about the length, I know it's kind of short, but at least I got it posted. Normal Disclaimers apply 


	6. Preparations

Bloodlust: Part Six  
By: SalrAnime 

**Preparations**

Usagi awoke on a soft bed to the sensation of a hand stroking her face gently. She moaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes in an attempt to see the intruder that touched her with such care. She soon wished she hadn't as her eyes fell upon an all too familiar pair of sea foam orbs. 

"Damieno!" The man simply smiled, and continued to softly run his fingers across her face. He frowned when she slapped his hand away from her. 

"Don't touch me! What did you do with Mamoru?" He frowned deeper. 

"The pseudo slayer is. . .being taken care of currently" 

Usagi gasped loudly and fought to get to her feet. 

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO TO HIM!" Damieno chuckled softly to himself. 

"You will see him again, when it is time. However, until that time you will stay here in this room. The servants outside the door will tend to your every need...except blood of course, that you will not drink until I say." Usagi's hand stung as it connected loudly with Damieno's cheek. He looked back at her with anger in his eyes. 

"First you trap me in this room, then you starve me!? What kind of an a...." She never got to finish her sentence as Damieno pushed her back into the bed, and abruptly rose to his feet, and walked to the only door leading out. 

"I will have you Moon child, there is no use in fighting me, in the end you will beg to have me in your bed" With that said, he left the room. Usagi felt tears well up in her eyes when she heard the sound of the door locking behind him. 

"How am I going to get out of this..." A lightbulb had finally gone off in Usagi's head. 

"My transformation broach is here!" She thought back to when she realized she no longer had her transformation broach, and she knew Damieno had taken it. Then another thought hit her. He had called her "Moon child" Did he know who she really was? She shook the thought from her head. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was Mamoru, and getting him out alive, something she knew Sailor Moon had a better chance of achieving than Usagi. 

"All I have to do is find my broach, and then I can save him" 

********************************************************************************************************  
Mamoru looked around the dark room, and once again pulled at the iron cuffs that secured him to a brick wall. He braced himself as he felt a pain he had never felt go through his body. 

"How does it feel, Slayer? Do you supposed it feels like a stake being forced through your heart?" 

Mamoru screamed in pain as a hot iron once again connected with his skin. He could hear the sizzle of skin as the red hot object burned dark scars into his once perfectly tan complexion, but he couldn't give up, he needed to stay alive for Usagi. 

"I don't know, no one's ever staked me" Mamoru breathed through gritted teeth. The vampire growled. 

"Would you like to feel the real thing?" The vampire broke a splinter of wood from a nearby pillar and brought it to Mamoru's chest. The vampire stopped and visibly paled when he heard his name called from the doorway. 

"Reyah! I told you, I want him alive!" 

"I...I'm sorry My Lord, but he..." Reyah fell to his knees in apology when Damieno snatched the splinter of wood from his hands. 

"Please My Lord have mercy, don't kill me! Please I beg of you" 

"What would you have told me when I found his body, Reyah?" The vampire looked perplexed for a moment, and said nothing. 

"I thought so" The vamp had no time to think as the wooden splinter was plunged into his heart. Mamoru's expression of perplexsion quickly turned to disgust as he realized who "My Lord" was. 

"You, you're the vampire from the party" Damieno's eyes flashed momentarily with recognition. 

"Yes, and you are the annoying man that was flirting with my Serenity" 

"Flirt...Flirting!? I was not flirting with _Usagi_ and why do you keep calling her Serenity!?" Damieno looked shocked. 

"You mean, you don't remember? She doesn't remember!?" 

"Remember what!?" Damieno laughed loudly, then turned his attention away from Mamoru. 

"Guards!" Three more vamps ran into the room, wearing blood red amour, and fell to their knees. 

"Yes, My Lord?" 

"Take him to the guest room on the east side of the castle, and send Seris to him, he is near death, I want him healthy, at least for now" 

"Of, course" The vamps unchained the broken captive, and began to walk to the door. 

"WAIT! Where's Usagi?" Damieno laughed once again. 

"She is in my room, waiting for me to return" Mamoru stiffened at this revelation and tried to free himself, but the men were relentless, and he was too weak to win a battle. 

"Don't you dare touch her" 

"But, I already have...she has the softest skin I've ever..." Mamoru's eyes darkened. 

"Just know that, I will kill you" With those last words, Mamoru let the three guards lead him from the dungeon, and take him to another part of the over sized castle. 

************************************************************************************ 

Damieno sat in his thrown holding a glass of blood swirling it slowly in his hands. He often found himself fascinated by the way light reflected from the thick liquid. 

"My Lord she can not survive without blood" 

"I realize that" 

"Then why will you not feed her?" Damieno took his attention away from the goblet of blood he held. 

"I am preparing her" 

"For what My Lord?" 

"I am preparing her for her first kill" Damieno smiled wickedly. 

"And who might you have in mind my lord?" 

"Her first kill will be the man that has single handedly annihilated a third of my army, and kept my love away from me for over a millennia, his death will be one of the body, and the heart" 

Damieno began a low laughter that started deep in his throat, and steadily began to become louder, until the sound of his melodic laughter resonated through the halls of the castle. 

AU: Sorry about taking so long to get out these chapters, but I've been busy. And also, I'm sorry if there are holes in the plot, I normally get on a roll when I start fics, and as soon as I stop writing, I have a tendency to forget what I was writing about ^_^ but I'm trying! 


	7. The Book

Bloodlust: Part Seven  
By: SalrAnime 

**The Book**

Usagi's hands had become red and bruised from a relentless pounding on the doors that kept her confined, and trapped. Completely and utterly trapped. She tried to hold back her tears of defeat, but all hope of escape had left her as she slowly slid to the floor, with a waterfall of tears following close behind. She had been trapped for nearly two days, and as Damieno had promised, she had been given no blood to replinish her stregnth, nor had she seen or heard anything of Mamoru. Mamoru...she would do anything to be in his arms. She chuckled for a moment as she remebered the days when she would have hated to even see Mamoru walking on the same street as her...the days when everything was normal. Before she knew she was Sailor Moon, before she had discovered the talking feline Luna, before she was a beast that fed on the life force of living things. How she longed to be in Mamoru's arms. 

Usagi jumped when she suddenly heard the latch to the door lock make a loud clang. She looked up at the door in fear, and anticipation. 

*Why is he coming to me now?* 

The door slowly opened to reveal a woman with long black hair, and skin so pale it almost looked blue. Her lips however curved into a chery red half smile as she looked at the pettite girl crouched on the floor under her. 

"It is time Serenity, Damieno is ready to have you by his side" Usagi was confused, and a little peeved that everyone kept calling her Serenity. 

"First of all, I am NOT Serenity, whoever she is, and secondly, I don't want to be by his side, so you can tell him to return my broch and Mamoru san to me, and I will be on my way" The woman chuckled deep in her throat. 

"Anything my master wants, he shall have, and as for Mamoru...." 

"What about Mamoru!?" The woman looked away from Usagi's eyes and laughed again. 

"I think I may just keep him for myself" Usagi's eyes widened with anger. She didn't understand the feeling, but she knew she would kill this mysterious woman if she ever touched her Mamoru...Mamoru was _hers_. 

"He would never go for someone as tansparent as you, and that flashy red doesn't go well with your no sun getting paleness, but you could always fix that problem, I'm sure if you got five minutes of sun it would do the whole world a favor" Usagi smiled wickedly at her cleverness. The woman snarled, and grabbed Usagi by her throat. 

"I am older than civilization itself, I will not be beatin by a little girl that is destined to be nothing more than a vampires concubine" With that said she released Usagi, letting her fall to the ground unceremoniously. She then put her hand out to the young girl and pulled her back to her feat. 

"Follow me, we have to prepare for the ceremony" 

"What ceremony?" 

The women looked at Usagi with a slightly confused face, then turned back around and with out looking at Usagi spoke. "I, I do not know...Damieno...he won't tell me" With those words spoken, the woman continue lead Usagi into a small room with a opening that poured a slender stream of sunlight into the room. Usagi had forgotten about sunlight, non of the rooms in the castle had windows, and she had no way to keep track of time. She didn't know how long she had been away from Mamoru. She jumped when she heared a familiar voice shake the room. 

"Seris, how long do you think it will take for her to feel the thirst" Damieno leaned against the frame of the door watching Usagi as he spoke to the woman, Seris. 

"I do not know My Lord, she has not fed for days, and she is in need of nourishment, but I do not believe she will feel any true thirst by sunset....not enough to kill at least" Usagi's eyes shot open at the words. 

"I will NEVER and I mean NEVER kill ANYONE or ANYTHING!" Damieno chuckled softly. 

"My dear sweet beautiful child, you have never felt true thirst, and when you do, you will want to kill everything if that's what it takes to apease the thirst" 

*************************************************************************************************************** 

The room where they had takin him was...comfortable. He didn't understand why they would take such good care of him now, after nearly killing him. The person, woman...thing they had sent to him, Seris was...intresting. Mamoru cringed as he recalled the cold touch the woman dared to touch him with. It was strange, he was in danger, he could be killed, and all he could think of was Usagi, his Usagi. His thoughts were broken by the sound of a creaking door, and the apearance of Seris, the uncommonly pale red clad mistress of the castle. She swayed in with a grace that was not found in humans. She disgusted him. 

"My prince are you feeling better now?" Mamoru scoffed at the question. His surroundings were deffinately more comfortable, but he was still a captive. 

"If you mean have I been beaten nearly to death lately then yes, I am feeling much better" She frowned at his sarcasim. 

"Mamoru san, if you had to choose between eternity and death, which would you choose?" She asked the question matter of factly and it made Mamoru uneasy. He contimplated his answer as he watched Seris run her fingers up and down the grey walls of the room. 

"It depends..." Seris cocked her head in his direction with intrest. 

"It depends on what?" 

"Who I am spending eternity with" 

Seris admired his pride, his stregnth. She knew his heart was racing, his pulse refusing to slow with the knowledge that he was trapped, but he still managed to remain calm on the outside. She had to admit to being infactuated with the man, something she had not experinced in almost 200 years. She wanted this man to be her's, pity he was scheduled to die soon after the next sunset. 

"When the choice comes, perhaps you will be content to spend eternity with me" With that said Seris left the room before she could hear the bitter laugh that came from Mamoru's throat. 

"I would rather spend eternity in the seventh layer of hell, than to ever be with you...." 

Seris paused, and continued to walk away from the door, closing it loudly behind her. It was funny when she thought about it, according to Damieno, the man known as Mamoru in this incarnation, is the same man known as Endymion. Endymion, the man that was the reason Damieno was cursed for the thirst of human blood...the reason why she had died so long ago, and had been reborn as a monster. It was funny, that she wanted the man that had started her curse to live....what he had said, had hurt her. 

************************************************************************************ 

Usagi's mind was reeling. 

*How can I get me AND Mamoru out of this with our lives? How can I get to my transformation broach?* 

She sighed loudly...she had no plan. She watched through the small window in the stone wall, as the bright stream of sunlight, slowly disapeared into the pale light of the moon. She knew the ceremony would soon begin, and she still had no idea how she was going to get Mamoru out of this alive. 

"U..Usagi!" Usagi turned around swiftly at the familiar voice, to see her sweet Mamoru being held by two men in red armor...she wanted to rip them apart. 

"Mamoru san...LET HIM GO!" The men showed no signs that they had heard her plea. She took swift steps towards the men that held Mamoru, and began to pull at thier arms, too weak from the lack of blood to do any real damage. 

"I said let him go!!" 

"Let him go" The voice of Damieno boomed into the room with much authority, and the two men let thier captive free. Mamoru ran to Usagi and threw his arms around the small girl, relieved to once again be able to smell scent of strawberries she seemed to radiate. Usagi felt a pain go through her she had never felt before, and she knew it was the thirst. Stronger than she had felt at Mamoru's apartment, stronger than she had felt with Matoke, this thirst was strong enough to make her kill. 

:"No, stay away from me!" Usagi yelled as she shoved Mamoru back into a corner far away from her. Mamoru's heart died when he saw Usagi crouching on the far wall of the room crying. 

"Usagi..." He wispered her name, knowing that she was in agony. He wanted to kill the dark haired man with the sea foam eyes that stood in the center of the room...he would kill him. 

"Now now Mamoru san, you shouldn't look at someone in such a way, it isn't becoming" Damieno smirked at the man, then he called Seris to his side. Mamoru watched as the pale skin witch handed Damieno a book, he also watched as she locked eyes with him, for a brief moment. Damieno held the old brown book above his head. 

"Usagi, Mamoru, do you know what this book is?" They both looked at him in digust, not at all amused by the riddle" Damieno chuckled. 

"This book, is the reccord of the last days of Princess Serenity's home" He looked at the shocked look on Usagi's tear streaked face. 

"Yes, this is the story that tells of the Moon Kingdom's fall, and just how Princess Serenity, was reborn as Usagi, and how her dear Prince Endymion, was reborn as Mamoru" 

Mamoru and Usagi locked eyes, and Damieno began the story of the distruction, death, the curse of eternal life, and rebirth. 

*************************************************************** 

Alright, I know that it has been like a year since I last put out a chapter, but hey what can I say, I PUT IT OUT ^_^ I'll get the next chapter out in about a week or so (maybe less, it's spring break) But anyways RR and visit my site!! 


	8. Star Crossed Fall pt 1

Bloodlust: Part Eight  
By: SalrAnime 

Last time on BLOODLUST

"Yes, this is the story that tells of the Moon Kingdom's fall, and just how Princess Serenity, was reborn as Usagi, and how her dear Prince Endymion, was reborn as Mamoru" 

Mamoru and Usagi locked eyes, and Damieno began the story of the distruction, death, the curse of eternal life, and rebirth. 

**The Star Crossed Fall**

Damieno began to speak, his voice taking on the ton of a storyteller, that had lived the story, as he began to read words from a book, that had not been read in over a millinea. 

"The Earth, has always been a threat, but the Princess.......she stares at the globe with longing, I see her....... 

********************************************************************************************* 

Princess Serenity loved the blue orb that glowed in the sky so brightly, no matter Earth was thier enemy or not, she loved the way it's bright blue always stood out against a sea of black. 

"Serenity, what is that you find so entrancing about that planet, I can never understand." The woman was beautiful. Her long silver hair was pulled into two buns at the top of her head, while a few tendrils of hair were left out to frame her face. Simply put she looked like a goddess. 

"Oh mother, as I have said before, the Earth may be our enemies, but the Planet shines like the most beautiful blue diamond, and one can not help but the appreciate it's beauty." The young girl smile, her golden hair in the same style as the older woman, her bright blue eyes shinning with a pureness that was only unique to her. Serenity's mother laughed a bit, whith her reply. 

"I suppose you are right...the planet is dazzling..." 

Serenity loved her mother, more than she loved her own eternal soul...more than she loved her home, the moon. She loved the way her mother's hands soothed her when she was scared, she loved the way her mother's words gave het comfort, and most of all, she loved the look of pride she saw in her eyes, everytime she looked at her daughter. She was happy on the moon, but her mother's plans to marry her off to some strange man, that was from an even stranger planet, disgusted her. 

"Serentiy, do you know what you are going to where to the ball tonight?" Bright blue eyes shoned up at the woman with a silent plea that would not be heard. 

"Mother, you know how much I hate to be paraded in from of suitors."

"I know hunny, but it must be done, you know the future of the Moon Kingdom depends on you, and with Earth being a constant threat...." 

"You always speak of Earthlings like they are horrible and rutheless...have you ever even tried to speak with them? Using diplomacy?" 

"Serenity, our people have tried many times in the past with no solution, that is why talks have stopped, and that is why you must have a child, so the Moon Kingdom will always be protected" Serenity rarely raised her voice to her mother, but she felt like she was being used as a baby factory! 

"What if I do not love him!? What if I'm destined to live a life of bitterness, with a man I never loved, and a child I never wanted!? For that matter, the last time the Moon spoke to anyone of Earth, was almost 700 years ago, if you loved me, you would try negotiations again before selling your daughter, LIKE A WHORE!" Serenity stormed past her mother, and walked through large white double doors, into the castle, and straight to her room. She felt a slight tinge of guilt for questioning her mother's love, but she couldn't help it. Princess Serenity was the future silver crystal bearer, and was worth much more than the life of some man's trophy. None of her suitors ever walked through the crystal doors, and into the Crystal Palace looking for love. No, they only came for the promise of eternal life that came with the marriage of a person from the Moon Kindom, but not any maiden would do! If you wanted to have the power of the universe in your hands, you had to have the Silver Crystal, and since none, but the women of the royal family of the moon can control the crystal, then having a woman of the royal family, was the next best thing to having the crystal. It made her sick to think about it, the greed and lust for power....she would never understand it. She sighed loudly before turning on her side in her comfortable bed, and drifting off to sleep. 

****************************************************************************** 

"Serenity, sweetheart wake up...it's morning and I have news for you" Queen Serenity shook her daughter gently, to wake her from her dreams. The young girl moaned softly as she began to wake from her nice slumber. 

"(yawn) What time is it? It's still dark outside" The queen giggled softly at her daughter unusual casualness. 

"It's 6am honey...but I wanted to tell you, I thought about what you said last night, and...." 

"Oh, mother I'm sorry I should have never said those things to yo....." 

"Shhh, it is alirght, I think you are right, so I sent a messenger to Earth, and the have agreed to have a diplomat stay in the palace, to start negotiations between our two worlds!" The silver haired woman smiled widely, but Serenity knew she had something up her sleeves. 

"Mother that is wonderful news, but will Luna be gone lon....? Serenity's mother chuckled at her question. 

"Oh, my dear sweet daughter, Earthlings are not used to your guardians, and although Luna is a wonderful diplomat, I do not believe a speaking feline will be accepted well on Earth." 

"So, who are you sending, one of the scouts?" 

"No, I am sending...you" Serenity felt excited, scared, and confused all at once. 

"ME!? But, I have never done such things, and...am I going alone, and what if they hate me and wh..." 

"Serenity, I am very proud of you, and I must say you are the most inteligent, loving and strong WOMAN I have ever had the pleasure to meet, and if the Earth does not see that, then they really are not worth your pity." Once again the Queen had soothed her daughter's fears, she knew she was ready for this now, she could go, and she WOULD make a difference no matter what. 

"When do I leave?" Queen Serenity clasped her hands in excitement, showing the joyful woman she rarely revealed. 

"You _and_ the scouts will leave in two hours..." 

"TWO HOURS!? But I have to get my things together and....."  
"Serenity, whining does not become the Princess of the Moon" Serenity frowned slightyl, then bowed her head. 

"I will be ready in two hours" 

"Good, I'll leave you to your packing now, Serenity" 

**************************************************************************** 

Serenity nervously twisted the strap of her white and cream satchel in her hands as she waited for her royal guards, the Sailor Scouts, to join her on her place on the transportation platform. She looked around at the large yellow circle she stood, slighty affraid. She had never been on the transporter before, in fact, she had never been more the five miles away from the Moon Palace before! Serenity was scared, to say the least. 

"Serenity! Serenity, I'm soo sorry where late!" The blond haired scout, that looked a lot like the princess, said as she ran full speed to her charge, with the other scouts laging behind. 

"It wasn't my fault Serenity, I swear! Makoto...." 

"Makoto what!? Ami, you're the one that was taking forever to gather all your gadgets and gizmo's" 

"Well, Ami does have a point, Makoto, you took forever getting your pony tail "just right"....trying to look good for the Prince?" The raven haired scout nudged the brunett in the ribs while winking...Makoto just looked annoyed. 

"Rei, I swear just becuase you're so boy crazy...." 

"Boy crazy!? You're the one tha...." 

"SCOUTS!" Serenity's voice broke through thier chatter with authority. She giggled slightly at her friends ashamed expressions. She loved them, all of them. She looked around at all her guardians. Minako, leader of the scouts, "princess look a like", and Sailor Venus, the Goddess of Love. Makoto, "the strong one", controller of lighting, and Goddess of the Storm. Rei, keeper of fire, purfier of souls, and Goddess of War. Ami, the smart one, guardian of water, Sailor Mercury, and Goddess of Knowledge. Yes, she loved them all. 

"Are you all ready to leave?" The princess asked with a small smile. 

"We are ready your highness!" 

"Good" 

The girls all took each others hands, and stood in a circle around the transporter, and waited for the power of the moon to send them to the blue planet called Earth. 

Queen Serenity watched from a nerby window, as her daughter left for her first adventure. She watched as moon light shone on all five of the girls, then seemed to engulf them in pure white sparkling light, that was blinding. Once the light had faded, the girls were gone. 

******************************************************************************** 

"Endy? ......Endy!?" A man with dark hair and brown eyes called out to his son, while helping his wife, a woman with brown hair and light blue eyes, with the clasps on her necklace. 

"I swear, that young man is surely your son, he is _always _ up to something, here let me try" "Endy honey, your father is calling you!" The woman's blue eyes lit up when she heard footsteps running to the master bedroom doors. 

"Mother, did you call for me?" King Endymion looked almost shocked, but mor dumbfounded than anything. 

"No, she did not call for you, but I have been calling for you for the past ten minutes!" Prince Endymion chuckled nervously, while letting his fingers wonder through his jet black mane. 

"Oh, sorry about that, I couldn't hear you I was in the baths" 

"So _that_ is why my son smells so nice, can there be any particular reason why you are going to such legnths to impress our "moon visitors?" 

"You mother is right son, are you trying to make an especially memerable week for the Moon Princess?" 

"_Trying!?_ Well if I may say so myself, my son hardly has to try, he obviously got his looks from his mother" Gia began to giggle as her husband tickled her neck playfully. 

"And he has non of my looks I imagine, is that what you're implying?" 

"Mother, Father, stop it!" Prince Endymion blushed slightly at his parents playfulness. He hated it when his parents got all "luvy duby" in front of him, however his parents were the reason he believed in true love. They were just...happy together. Endymion's father cleared his throat, and put on his most "official" face. 

"Well, Prince Endymion, it seems that Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and her court will be here any minute, and as the Prince of Earth, we believe it is only fitting for you to welcome them to our land. 

"Should I bring the generals with me?" This time Endymion's mother piped in. 

"OF COURSE! The people of the Moon have been our enemies for centuries, and they may want peace talks, but you can never be to careful" 

"Mother, if they were planning something, don't you think they would send someone besides five weak little girls" 

"WEAK!? My son, you are sadly mistaken. The Princess' court consists of the Sailor Scouts, thier power is a thing of legend, and the Princess is next in line to contral the Silver Crystal, and you know...." 

"Yes I know, "the Silver Crystal is the only reason why the Earth cannot defeat the Moon, it is the most powerful thing in the universe, and for that reason, I should never take the Moon Princess lightly." He said the words as if he had heard them a thousand times. 

"That's right, now, go and great our guest properly" The queen said while rising to her feet. She kissed her son on the cheek, and left the room, her son following behind her. 

"Do you think I should bring them a peace offering?" He asked his mother as she walked down the stairs." 

"Why, that's a GREAT idea! Take them a bouquet of roses from the garden" Was the answer she called back to her son. 

"Roses..." Prince Endymion quickly ran down the winding flight of stairs that lead to the master bedroom, and to his friends and protectors. Malachite, Jedite, Zoisite, and Nephlyte. 

"Hey, you guys help me pick some roses from the garden" The man with the long blond hair, known as Zoisite was the first to ask the question. 

"Why?" 

"For the Moon visitors, as a peace offering" 

"Wait, did I miss something?" The guardians looked at Endymion completely confused, but the silver haired Malachite was the one to speak up. 

"Wait, are you telling me Mother and Father didn't tell you guys?" The four men shook thier heads "no" in unison, the prince sighed loudly. 

"The Moon Princess, Serenity and her court, they'll be here any minute!" 

"Wha, WHAT!?" This time it was Nephlyte who shook his mane of long brown hair in confusion. Jedite just rousled his short blond strands. 

"Here in any minute!? But they..." 

"They're comming here for peace talks. Now help me pick out some roses, Mother and Father are already on thier way to the transporter" With that said, they five men jumped into action and ran to the garden. It took them longer than they had hoped for, but in the end they had chosen pure white roses for the four "Sailor Scouts" and bright red roses for the Princess. Once they had chosen the flowers, and had the gardeners de-thorn them, they ran to the transporter, that wasn't too far from the royal garden....they were still late. 

******************************************************************************************* 

Earth. The words rolled off her toung as she opened her eyes, and found herself to be on the planet she had spent hours staring at, and it was everything she had imagined. The sky was the brightest blue, and it was flecked with fluffy white clouds, that looked like clusters upon clusters of stars that had gathered in the morning sky. She could hear the soothing rumble of a river close by, and the field of green she stood in seemed endless, except for the few flowers that brought splashes of white and red to the green scenery. Earth, it was beautiful. Serenity's thoughts were interupted by Rei's elbow connecting with her arm, and she immediately blushed. The King and Queen of Earth looked at her expectingly. *I just got here, and I'm already messing up!* 

"Uh, On behalf of the Moon Kingdom, I wouldd like to extend my hand to you in peace, and as the Moon's Princess, I would also like to thank you for allowing me to visit your planet, and for showing me your hospitality, and willingness to negotiate peace" Serenity gracefully offered her hand to King Endymion of Earth, and he took her hand and kissed it while bowing slightly, to show his acceptance of her rank, and his promise to treat her as a guest. Queen Gia also took the Princess' offered hand, and pulled her into a warm embrace. 

"Oh, my dear I am so happy that you've come, perhaps now we can all have some peace" The queen's smile reassured the nervous princess, and she smiled back just as warmly, wondering why the people of the Moon hated Earthlings so much. They were so nice. The King took a step back from the princess, and looked at her and her court, when he spoke next. 

"I am sorry, my son could not make it here to great you, but I hope that my Queen and I are..." 

"Wait! I'm here" Prince Endymion ran to the transporter platform, out of breath, and with his generals following close behind. When he finally caught his breath, he looked up into the most beautiful pair of sky blue eyes he had ever seen. He stood speechless for a moment. 

"Endymion!" His mother snapped behind him, bringing out of his slight trance. He said a startled "OH!" before turninng his attention back to the princess. 

"Princess Serenity, please forgive me for my tardiness, but my generals and I, where trying to find a gift that would be beautiful enough for such lovely young ladies" He said with a nod to his generals, and they all presented thier scouts, or princess with a bouquet of roses. Serenity looked at the bouquet she held in her hands, it was beautiful. The roses where the color of cherries, and the smelled heavenly. She looked to her scouts, and they were equally pleased, with thier roses of pure white. Serenity and her court had never seen flowers this beautiful. Serenity looked back into the princess night blue eyes, for the first time really seeing how handsome he was. She blushed slightly at the thought, they are here to negotiate, not fall in love! Serenity curtsied slightly, and thanked the Prince. 

"Thank you very much for this beautiful gift, your Prince...Prince Endymion, right?" Endymion straightend slightly, he ahd forgotten to introduce himself, idiot! 

"Yes, Princess, I am Prince Endymion of Earth, and these are my generals, Malachite, Zoisite, Jedite, and Nephlyte" The men each bowed as thier names where called out. 

"Well, it is very nice to meet you all. Now, let me introduce my court to you as well, these are my guardians, and friends Princess Minako of Venus, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Ami of Mercury, and Princess Makoto of Jupiter" The girls nodded as thier names were called. Queen Gia gasped, not realizing that they were ALL princess'. 

"Oh my, I didn't know you were all royalty!" The girls blushed, as Minako spoke for them all. 

"We have given up our titles to come to the moon and serve the Princess, but she has never treated us as anything less than royalty" 

"Yes, she insits on introducing us as "Princess" even though, we are now no more than her guardians" Rei said. 

"_My_ guardians!? Your highness, Queen Gia, these girls protect the Universe, and thier lives are just as important, if not more important than mine, please treat them as s such" Queen Gia looked at the five girls and smiled. 

"You have my word Princess, but now I must ask you all to go to your rooms and get ready for the ball today" 

"The ball?" Serenity had no idea there was a ball" 

"Why of course, in celebration of our talks, and having you as our guests, we are having a welcome celebration today" The King said with a large grin on his face. The Kinga and Queen were obviously pleased with the extravaganza. 

"So please, Endymion, if you and your court would please lead the girls to thier rooms, so they can get ready for the party..." She said with a hint in her voice. 

"Yes, mother we shall. Generals!" He called out to his guard, and they all simutanously offered each Princess thier arm. Endymion offered his arm to Serenity, and she accepted graciously. With that, they were lead into a large castle, that looked as if it was entirely made fo white marble and pearl. It shone like white gold in the sun's rays, and it took Princess Serenities breath away. 

"It is beautiful isn't it? It was built centuries ago, but we have no idea out of what. Some say it is marble, some say it is out of thousands of pearls, grund up into a powder that makes a magical cement, some say it is made from a material that the god's themselves sent down to us, but no one really knows what is is" THe Prince said as he lead Serenity into the castle. 

"It's beautiful, it reminds me of "Moon Shells" 

"Moon shells?" 

"Yes, they are like..your sea shells I believe, but they glow a beautiful iradescent white, they first time I saw them I was speechless..." The prince found himself once again starring at the princess, but this time he noticed something besides her eyes. 

"O-dan-gos?" The Princess froze mid step. 

"Are you referring to my hair!?" The prince's eyes got wide with shock. 'Did I just say that outloud!?' 

"Well, I was...I...it's a very intresting hairstyle" 

"I will have you know this hairstyle is a sign of my royalty on the Moon, I've worn it since I was a child!" Serenity said as her face turned a bright red out of anger and embarssment. Endymion couldn't help but laugh, her face was so red! 

"Are...are you laughing at me!?" 

"I'm sorry, I just....you're so upset your face looks like a cherry!" Serenity's anger rose, and she forgot her reagal composure. 

"Why you...self centered rude horses ass! Show me were my room is!" The prince stopped laughing momentarily, to take in what she had said, but he didn't stop for long. 

"My, my such obscenities coming from the Moon Princess' mouth, I'm shocked! Your room is up the stairs and to the left, the third door on the right" 

"Thank you" She began to walk up the long winding staircase, when she realized her companion was still following her. 

"I can show myself there thank you!" Endymion smiled at her determination, she was so small, but wow she was a spitfire! 

"Are you sure?" He inquired. 

"Yes, I can find my way there just fine, thank you" She put her nose into the air, as if to signal just how annoyed she was right now by his company. Endymion began to walk down the stairs in defeat. 

"Alright, but if you need anything, just call me, alright odango atama?" He smirked at her reaction and quickly ran down the stairs. 

"Odan-go ata-ma!? HOW DARE YOUR!!" She listened to his giggling as he ran down the stairs, and she began to chase after him when she heard Makoto call her name. 

"Serenity! Don't you dare follow him!" Serenity looked up to see her brunett friend standing above the staircase, tapping her finger on the railing. 

"But, Makoto..." She whined. 

"No 'buts' Serenity, now get up here so we can get you ready for the ball" 

****************************************************************************** 

"I can't believe him, Minako he called me an odango head!!" Serenity watched in the mirror as her friends helped her put her hair into it's famous 'odangos'. Rei began to giggle. 

"All these years and I had never thought of that, it's a classic!" Serenity looked at her friend swiftly. 

"Rei, no matter how funny it is, it was still rude for him to call her that, she is a princess after all" Said Ami. 

"Yes, but I think it's kind of cute, look at it as a pet name Serenity" Said Minako 

"Yes, what if he actually has a crush on you" Serenity watched her two friends Minako and Makoto in the mirror as they went through thier 'love struck' act" 

"Yes, Serenity, what if it was love at first site, and he just doesn't know how to tell you he's madly in love with you" Makoto said as she and Minako sighed deeply. 

"Well, Serenity, you must admit he is quite handsome" The blue haired scout got some odd glances for that one, she was never one to really care about love, or at least they thougt. 

"What? I have eyes, I can see and Prince Endymion is beautiful" Ami said as she tried to give an explination for her last comment. Serenity sighed. 

"I suppose he is quite handsome, I couldn't help but notice his eyes when he handed me my roses..." 

"Yes, they are the same deep blue as the earth itself" 

"Yes, but did you see his generals, that Nephlyte..wow" This time it was Makoto who spoke up. Minako chimed in next. 

:"Yes, they are also quite handsome, but I prefer Malachite over Nephlyte...the silver hair is so...distinguished" 

"You girls are so crazy about men, we are here to do a job, not fall in love" The scouts all looked down when Serenity spoke, she was right. 

"Well, princess your hair is done, and if I may say so myself you look stunning" Ami said as she put a few clear sparkling gems in Serenity's hair as a finishing touch. Serenity looked at herself in the mirror, and was satisfied. She knew her friends had put a lot of work into her hair, but no matter what she never thought she was a beautiful and the scouts. They were exotic and graceful, and she was just....pretty, even if her beauty was suppossedly talked about all over the galaxy, she would never buy into all the hype. 

"Thank you guys so much" Serenity stood and looked herself up and down in the mirror. She wore a strapless white gown that fell just bellow her ankels. It was decorated with cream lace at the bodice, and more lace at the hem, with light cream jewels going straight down her back. Her friends had picked out the gown for her to wear, saying that this one made her look like the goddess Selene herself. Serenity helped her other friends finish thier hair, and after taking almost fifteen minutes convincing Makotot to take her hair out of it's ponytail, the girls were finally ready to be escorted down into the ball room, and not a second too soon, as they heard a knock on the door. 

"You may enter" Serenity said as she grabed her sheer white silk showl from the seat in front of the vanity. The girls waited anxiously as the door opened. Endymion stepped through first, his generals following close behind. Endymion looked over his escort for the night. 

"Princess, you look like ... an angel" He said breathlessly. Despite her odangoed head, she was probobly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Serenity bowed, and gestured to the prince. 

"You clean up quite well yourself Prince Endymion" Serenity stated with a smile, as she looked over his royal armor. It fit him well, he looked strong and graceful on his own, but him in his armor demanded respect and loyalty. Endymion smiled at the Princess' vieled complement, and offered her his arm. 

"Are you ready?" Serenity nodded her head slightly and took his arm. They were first to leave the room. The scouts looked at thier escorts, while sending silent messages to each other. Minako, 'I've got silver goddess' Rei, 'I want Jedite...his eyes are (sigh)' Makoto ' I've got Nephlyte...he's the only one taller than me' Ami, 'I guess that leaves me with Zoisite'. Then men stared at the scouts as they looked at each other intently, almost as if they were speaking without using words. They startled slightly when they heard a unanimous "ALRIGHT!" come from the girls. The girls each ran to thier chosen escorts, and took thier arms, ready to be lead to the ball. 

*******************************************************************************  
Serenity was nervous, she had never been to a ball without her mother being close by, and now, she was the honered guest! All eyes would be on her! 

"It's alright Princess, you'll do fine" The prince reassured her as he picked up on her tensness. 

"I just, I've never been to a ball without my mother, I'm just..." 

"Nervous, I know. But you have me here, if you do soemthing embarrassing, I'll do something even worse to save your honor" He smiled down at her, and she smiled back, suddenly comforted by his presence. When she walked into the ball room, she was startled by the nimber of people that were there. There seemed to be houndreds of people. Balls on the moon NEVER got this big. Endymion squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

"It'll be fine, they'll all love you." Serenity looked up at Endymion as he lead her to the platform where they were to be announced. 

"But...what if they don't like my hair?" Endymion chuckled slightly, as he looked down at his small companion. That was the first time since he had met her that his heart tingled as he looked at her. 

"They'l love your hair..." he whispered into her ear. She almost jumped when she heard the trumpets sound behind her. 

"Introducing Prince Endymion, son of King Endymion, and Queen Gia, and also introducing our honored guest Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, daughter of Queen Serenity, and King Arethanius!" The announcer said in a loud voice. Serenity kept a meek and humble smile on her face as she looked out among the crowd of people. There was a lot of commotion, but she could make out little words. Suddenly the crowd began to apploud. 

"WELCOME TOO EARTH PRINCESS SERENITY!" Was what the announcer said next. Serenity looked out into the crowd, and smiled bbrightly, no longer nervous as Endymion led her down the stairs and into the ball room. 

"Welcome to Earth princess" Endymion said as he lead her into the large ballroom. It was equally as beautiful as the castle itself. The floor was made of white marble, inlayed with gold. And the ceiling seemed to be made of the same iradescent material as the castle, making it look like glitter as the light from the chandelers was reflected. 

"Endymion, it's so..." 

"It's nothing compared to you..." He said it without looking at her, almost as if he was affraid to say it. Normally Serenity would have smiled and said thank you, but somehow the sensarity in his voice made her blush instead. 

"Tha..Thank you" She stammered her words, feeling something strange buliding inside of her. She gasped when she felt a gloved hand grab her hand and shake it rigerously. 

"Oh, Princess it is _so_ good to meet you. My name is Crea, and I just think it is so wonderful to finally be meeting people of the moon, I mean it's been so long since..." Serenity listened to the tall dark haired woman with slight intrest, when she realized that her escort was being pulled away from her by a crowd of men that were asking him question after question. When she looked back, she realized shew as surronded by women doint he same things. 

"What is the Prince like Princess?" 

"Well he is..." 

"You must be having a wonderful time here aren't you?" 

"It is a very n..." 

"Princess, is the moon kingdom as beautiful as they say it is?" 

"Well compared to..." 

"Do you moon people really live forever?" 

"We do live...." 

"Princess!" 

"Princess, answer _ my _ question first" 

"But Princess!" Just when Serenity thought her head was about to burst, she felt an arm slide around her waist, and she looked up to see Endymion's blue eyes staring back down at her. The woman around her all swooned at his presence. 

"Ladies, excuse me, but I was just wondering if it was ok if I ask the Princess the dance?" He stated it as a questions, but it was more a statement. 

"Oh, your highness, go right ahead" All the women bowed and cleared a way for the cupple to enter the dance floor" Serenity let out the breath she had been holding for so long. 

"WHEW! Thank you, the women here are nice, but...." 

"Yes, they can get a bit overpowering at times" He chuckled as he absent mindedly set his head ontop of Serenities and inhaled her scent. They were swaying slowly to the music the orchestra played, and Serenity found herself, unusually comfortable in the Princes arms. 

"Wow, they look so good together" One woman in the crowd said. 

"Lucky dog, he gets all the beautiful women" Serenity blushed when she heard the man's comment, and abruptly pulled back from Endymion. She looked up to speak, but the words caught in her mouth as she looked into the blue storm that were his eyes. He was just as confused by the rapid beating of his heart. 'Am I falling...in love?' Thier thoughts were interrupted by a man with sea foam green eyes, and dark hair. 

"Excuse me Endymion, but may I cut in?" The man called Serenities eyes to him, and when he did she couldn't look away. He was beautiful, but there was something in his eyes that made her...uneasy. Prince Endymion was baught out of his daze when he realized the man had used no honorifics. 

"Usually people reffer to me as Prince Endymion, Damieno" Serenity was surprised, Endymion knew this man!? 

"Yes, but these peasents are below you...I am not" With those rude and disrespectful words, Damieno pulled Serenity from Endymion and began to dance with her. Endymion could do nothing more than watch as Damieno swayed accross the floor with _his_ princess. 

"You know, if you had said that to anyone in the royal family on the Moon, you would have been thrown out of the castle" Serenity said with a forced smile. The man looked down at her with a cocky grin. 

"Yes, but we are no longer on the moon, Princess" This guy was seriously giving her the creeps, he seemed....inhuman. 

"You are a beautiful as they say, 'The Moon Queen and her Daughter, endowed with the beauty of the god's themselves'. Although....you are more beautiful than the god's" Serenity blushed slightly. 

"Princess, do you like fireworks?" 

"Fireworks? I LOVE THEM!" She smiled widely at his question, forgetting her prior uneasyness around him. 

"Well, how would you like to go into the town, and see some?" Once again his smile was cocky, like he knew she wouldn't refuse. 

"Why, yes I would love too, but I must tell Endymion, and the scouts, and I have to..." 

"Oh come now Princess, live a little, come with me now." Serenity looked up into his eyes, and for some reason said 'O-K' when she was going to refuse. 

******************************************************************************************************** 

"Where is she!?" Makoto almost shouted as she questioned Nephlyte. 

"Please, Makoto calm down, i'm sure she's fine, and Endymion went out to look for her." 

"But, what if he doesn't find her?" Malachite chuckled from behind Makoto and Nephlyte. 

"Did you see the way he looked at her?" Minako looked like she might smack her date in the head if he didn't explain himself soon. 

"He has his sights set on her, and if there is one thing our Prince is, it's driven." 

"Yes, if he wants something, he'll go for it, and it seems that he has eyes for your princess" Said Jedite. 

"Well, if he isn't back in an hour, we're going to look for her. OK scouts!?" Minako called out to her fellow warriors. 

"RIGHT!" Was the unanimous reply. 

******************************************************************************************************* 

Serenity sat with her companion Damieno, as they watched the fireworks show that was taking place at the riverbank. She loved the show, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy. 'Why did I come here without telling anyone? I should have never left the castle like that, the scouts will be furious with me!' 

"Damieno, I have to go back to the castle. I..." 

"Princess, you don't like the fireworks?" He asked her as he turned his head to catch her eyes. 

"I...I love them but..." 

"Then you should stay and watch them right?" 

"I...." Once again she wanted to say 'no', but the word she was forming was 'yes', but it never left her lips. 

"No, she should be coming back to the castle with me" Serenity snapped her head up to see Endymion on a black horse offering his hand to her. 

"Princess, come with me..." She nodded her head 'yes' and took his hand. 

"Endymion, we were on a date, are you really so rude to interupt our date?" Damieno said while looking deeply into Endymion's eyes. Endymion looked away abruptly. 

"It won't work on me Damieno. Goodnight, and do not come to the Castle again" Endymion helped the Princess onto his horse, and when he felt her arms wrap around his waist, and rode away full speed. 

Damieno, felt the need to kill as his anger rose twords the Prince of Earth. 

"Damnit, I almost had her...." 

*************************************************************************************************** 

As expected, the scouts were furious when Serenity returned to the Earth castle, but strangely enough Endymion interupted thier chastisement of thier charge. 

"It wasn't her fault, don't be angry with her....." 

"What do you mean it wasn't her fault!?" Was Rei's shouted question. 

"Damieno..he..." Endymion wondered how he could explain the monster known as Damieno to the Moonlings, without confirming all thier hatred twords the Earth. 

"There was just something strange about him, it was like he could control what I did to some degree, it was...unnerving." All the scouts brought thier eyes to Endymion questioning him with thier looks. 

"Are thier such beings on this planet that capable of doing this, Prince Endymion?" Minako, the leader of the scouts asked. 

"Yes, there are...some, but I assure you the Princess is safe in the castle." Endymion said, feeling guilty about the whole situation. After all, he knew who and what Damieno is. 

"And how can you assure her safety?" This time Rei spoke up, a slight hint of accusation in her voice. 

"I swear, from this day forward, my life is hers" The scouts gasped. Serenity could do nothing but stare. 'Did he just say that?' Minako smiled at the Prince. 

"I understand your highness, she is know yours and ours to protect, you do your end, and we will be forever grateful" 

Serenity kept her eyes Prince Endymion as Minako bowed graciously to the prince, and left with the other scouts following close behind. She continued to stare until Endymion spoke again. 

"You should get some rest. There will be peace talks tomorrow with the King and Queen, and thier ambassadors, they're "peace talks" may take longer than you think, they tend to get pretty boring." 

"Will you be there?" Endymion smiled. 

"Yes, I'll be there..." 

"Then it won't be so bad." 

**********************************************************************************************************************  
"Damieno, the moon is almost at it's highest point in the sky" Seris stated, hurrying him along in his story. Damieno nodded, and continued his fairy tale. 

"After over a thousand years of hate, the love that was so obviously growing between the Prince of Earth, and the Princess of the Moon, convinced thier parents, to end a perpetual hate, between the two worlds, but there was one that also loved the beautiful princess, and his jelousy would bring disaster to all." 

********************************************************************************************************************* 

Prince Endymion leaned on a pearl banister, in order to get a better glipse of the sattelite that hovered above his planet. Endymion loved to look up at the moon. When _she_ was gone, he felt almost as if he she were still with him, as long as he could watch the moon. He patiently waited for the next time she would be able to come back to Earth to visit him. It had only been a week since the last time he saw her, but his heart ached to have her near. It had been only three months since they first met, but he knew with all his soul that he would never love another being as much as he loved Princess Serenity of the Moon. Now, if only he could tell her that. Endymion's thoughts where broken by a deep familiar voice. 

"Princess Serenity enjoyed herself at the ball last night, did she not?" Malachite asked Prince Endymion, as if he were deep in thought, and his line of questioning would eventually bring him to a point. 

"Yes, she did, she enjoyed it very much. Why?" Endymion knew his friend wanted to tell him something, but he didn't know how. "Malachite, tell me what is on your mind?" Malachite looke thoutfull for a moment before he realesed his worries to his lifelong friend. 

"Damieno...he was here last night, and every night that Serenity has been here, I can feel him. And last night....last night, I saw her walking out into the garden as if she were in a trance. I called out to her, but she didn't here me....then I saw Damieno...." Endymion clenched his fist tightly at his side, as Malachite continued. "Don't be mad at her Endymion, I don't even think she remebers going to him....Endymion, I think that he plans to...." 

"I know, I just didn't know that he had any contact with her since the first time she came here...I have to protect her from him" Malachite nodded in agreement. 

"I will talk to father....we should have banished that monster into the darkness centuries ago" Endymion whispered the last part to himself more than to Malachite, as he pushed himself away from the banister he leaned on, and went to seek out his father. 

************************************************************************************************************* 

Damieno looked up at the moon longingly. He missed _his_ princess, but his call would not reach so far as the moon, so he had to wait once again until she came to visit Endymion. Endymion...Prince Endymion, the name made him cringe. He had never liked the handsome Prince, since he was the only one with enough courage to put Damieno in his place, even if he had let him slide a few times. And Serenity, she was falling in love with him! Damieno hated to watch them, they loved each other so much, and it was so obvious, but neither of them would tell the other. Damieno snickered. "I wonder how long it will be before Endymion realizes I've been shielding my aura from him" He spoke outloud to himself. Just then he cought the sent of horses in the distance, they were coming closer, and fast. "I suppose not long at all" Damieno tore his eyes away from the moon, and walked out into the night to face his most hated rival. Endymion. 

Endymion's horse neighed as it's reigns were pulled; bringing it to a complete stop, just before it ran into a man with sea foam green eyes, and jet black hair. 

"Endymion, what has brought you here _oh high and mighty prince_?" Damieno snickered. Endymion found nothing amusing, and neither did his general. 

"By comand of the Royal Family of Earth, you are hearby banished to Hyakuhei." Jadite's voice carried loudly in the quite woods. Damieno chuckled quietly at first, but the sound soon turned into a roaring laugh. 

"YOU BANISH ME!? As if you have the power little prince" Endymion's angered flared as he jumped from his horse. Damieno smile was immediately wiped from his face when Endymion fist connected with his jaw. Damieno's eyes falshed a dangerous amber as he looked up at the prince from his crouched position. 

"You don't think I know!? You don't think I know that you want to take Serenity from me!?" Endymion yelled, loosing his regalness in his anger. 

"How can I take something that isn't yours?" Damieno asked the question in a clam voice, which only angered the prince more, but this time he kept his composer. Endymion pulled a small box from his pant's pocket and held it out in front of him, for Damieno to see. 

"In a weeks time, rather or not she will wear this ring, will let us all know if she wants me or not" Damieno eyes widened with his realization. 'He's going to _propose_ to her!?' Damieno lounged at the Prince, his once green eyes now fully amber, and his teeth transforming into something that looked more like...fangs. The prince easily side stepped the attack, and his guards quickly took care of the rest; bringing the prisoner to his knees. Damieno struggled to free himself from the generals grasp,but the four of them together were too strong. 

"Did you not hear our prince!? You are BANISHED to Hyakuhei!" Roared Nephlyte, when for the second time, Damieno's attempts to free himself, earned him a quick slap in the face. Damieno paled visibly when Zoisite waved his hand, and seemed to rip the air, opening up a portal. Damieno felt the remaing three men pull him off of the ground, but could do nothing to stop them. 

"ENDYMION WAIT!!" The generals paused when Damieno called out to thier prince. Endymion, also froze where he stood. 

"I swear with my eternal life, that no matter what it takes, I _will_ have Serenity as mine, and you will suffer knowing that you have lost the only woman you have ever truly loved. I SWEAR IT!" Damieno looked deep into Endymion's eyes for a hint of fear...and saw none. 

"Damieno...by order of _my_ royal family, you are herby _banished_ to Hyakuhei." The words slipped of his toung slowly and calmly, before he nodded his heads towards his generals, and began to walk away. Damieno's curses could be heared throughout the forest as he was thrown into Zoisites portal, leading to Hyakuhei...the prison for all evil. 

**************************************************************************************************************** 

Damieno felt as if he would cry when he opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He had been sent to this place before, but had only been set free when the gods thought of a ....better punishment for him. He could see clearly in the darkness, and began to walk towards a shack, that would be his home for the rest of eternity. He home, where he would forever dream of killing the Prince of Earth, and taking the Princess of the Moon as his own. Princess Serenity. He would never see her again... 

"My _my_, you have much power young one" Damieno spun around quickly when he heard the voice. 

"Who's there?" 

"Just...a friend" The voice sang to Damieno. He heard the voice's laugh as it vibrated in it's throat. 

"So, you are the man that the gods punished over three houndred years ago....you may hold just enough hate to free us both from this hell" 

"How...What are you talking about!? Who are you?" Damieno demanded. 

"Damieno, I am not an enemy you need not fear me" The voice seemed to be getting closer now, and Damieno could smell...something coming to him from his left. He allowed his superior eyes to focus on the approaching object. He watched as the sway of a woman's hips came closer to him. The woman was quite attractive, but the evil in her eyes made her look hideous and old. Her red wavy hair reached her knees, and swayed behind her like a cape while she walked closer to Damieno. 

"You ask who I am? I am Beryl. And I am your savior. 

*************************************************************************************** 

CLIFFHANGER!! HAHAHAHAHAHA I'll finish this soon, and the next chapter will be the last of the "book readings" then we can get back to the present situation Usagi and Mamoru are in. Also, sorry this chapter was sooooo long, but imagine how I feel, I had to type it! (messages cramp in wrists). Remeber to R&R and visit my webpage PLEASE 


	9. Star Crossed Fall pt 2

Bloodlust: Part Nine  
By: SalrAnime 

**Star Crossed Fall part 2**

Last time on BLOODLUST

"Damieno, I am not an enemy you need not fear me" The voice seemed to be getting closer now, and Damieno could smell...something coming to him from his left. He allowed his superior eyes to focus on the approaching object. He watched as the sway of a woman's hips came closer to him. The woman was quite attractive, but the evil in her eyes made her look hideous and old. Her red wavy hair reached her knees, and swayed behind her like a cape while she walked closer to Damieno. 

"You ask who I am? I am Beryl. And I am your savior. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Usagi fought the burning that was rising inside of her as much as she could. She needed to feed, the bloodlust was taking her over. Her vision was ever so slowly becoming tinged with a distinct rosy hue, that seemed to get darker and darker, she wondered how long it would take before all she could see was red. 

Mamoru watched Usagi's pain as she looked to be fighting something with all her inner strength. He would have wanted nothing more than to give him his strength, but he had none. He couldn't even turn into Tuxedo Masks with them all watching. Mamoru's hear cringed while he watched beads of sweat begin to pour down Usagi's face, as she anxiously ran her fingers through her golden hair, until the "odangos" were freed from there confinement, and golden strands of silk were spilled over Usagi's shoulders, hiding her face from Mamoru. 

Damieno looked at Usagi longingly as she coward in a corner of the room, her need for blood becoming more and more apparent. Damieno smiled to himself 'she is almost ready, she will kill'. 

"Damieno, the moon" Seris stated once again, sounding a little more urgent. Damieno waived a hand at her as if down playing her worry. 

"I am almost done with my story Seris, we have plenty of time" Seris nodded her head, reassured by her masters statement. 

"Well, now! Let us continue our story" Damieno stated before he once again continued his long story of the Moon and Earth Kingdoms. 

***************************************************************************************************** 

Damieno stepped back from the red headed witch, not exactly knowing what she was, but feeling the unmistakable dark energy that her body radiated. 

"Damieno, there is no need to be afraid of me, we should be friends, we will be friends" 

"Why should I be your friend?" Damieno questioned, trying to keep his fear of the wretched woman hidden. 

"Because, I can help you get all that you desire" Beryl offered her hand to Damieno, but he was still reluctant to take it. Beryl pushed further. 

"I can help you get your princess....." Damieno's eyes lit up with shock. 

"How, did you know about her!?" Beryl chuckled low in her throat. 

"My queen, Matalia knows everything. She is my master, and once I free her, she will be able to cover the universe in her presence!" Beryl informed, sounding a bit eccentric. She once again offered her hand to Damieno. 

"I am giving you a chance to have your princess by your side everyday...and in your bed every night" Sea foam green eyes looked at the woman's hand intently. Damieno asked the next question without taking his eyes away from the woman's scrawny hand. 

"In return for what?" He finally brought his eyes away from her hand, and looked deep into her eyes. 

"Damieno, I only want you to help me retrieve the Moon crystal, and free my Queen, Matalia, that is all" 

"The Moon Crystal!? But that's...that's completely...." 

"I can do it with or without your help. I just thought it would be easier with your help, but if you are content to know that the Prince of Earth will have your woman, then forget about my offer" Beryl snatched her hand back, and began to walk into the darkness. Damieno panicked, he wanted to see his Princess again. 

"Do you promise I will have her!?" The gleam of Beryl's teeth as she smiled could be seen even in the pitch black of Hyakuhei. 

"I give you my word" Beryl's smile widened further as she listened to Damieno's foot steps quickly moving to catch up with her. 

"Then, I will do whatever you ask. As long as I can have Serenity" 

"That is quite good to hear. I will be asking much." 

*********************************************************************************************** 

Princess Serenity's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink, she couldn't believe this was happening! The crowd looked on in a hushed awe, anxiously awaiting what would happen next. Malachite smiled widely at his Prince. As planned, Endymion and Malachite had managed to trick Serenity into thinking the ball was simply an annual function the Earth palace hosted, and nothing more. Well, they hadn't been completely misleading, it was an annual event, but Serenity had no idea she would become the focus of the even. 

"Serenity, will you allow me to forever hold your heart?" Endymion sounded a little nervous. He knew he loved the princess, but all they had ever shared was a friendly kiss on the cheek! How could he be sure she felt the same? Serenity looked down at her prince as he kneeled on one knee, offering her his whole heart and soul, and she knew what her answer would be. 

"My sweet Prince Endymion, I had no heart until I met you. The gods sent my heart to with my birth, never to return it to me" Endymion raised his eyes to his princess, still in his kneeling position. 

"Is that a y..." 

"Yes, Endymion with all my soul yes!" The crowd began to clap and cheer as the Prince slid the single diamond platinum ring onto Princess Serenity's finger, and allowing his lips to finally taste her's. Serenity blushed again at the new sensations Endymion had brought awakened inside of her. She had never been kissed before, and although the kiss she had just shared with Endymion was nothing more than a chaste quick kiss on the lips; it screamed "love" and she couldn't help her cheeks becoming more red than pink. Queen Serenity watched with the King and Queen of Earth as their children finally let their love be known. 

"This union has been written in the stars..." Queen Gia stated, while smiling widely at her son's happiness. Queen Serenity giggled, allowing herself to drop the image of a strong queen, and enjoy the site she saw before her. 

"I suppose there is no way that the Earth and Moon can be enemies now!" She smiled widely as she pointed out that there would now be peace between the Earth and Moon. 

"No, especially since all the ancient stories of the "evil" Moon dwellers are just....wrong!" Queen Gia turned to face Queen Serenity and bowed. 

"I will serve the moon in any way your majesty" Queen Serenity smiled at the gesture, and kneeled just the same towards Queen Gia. 

"And I shall serve Earth in anyway, Queen Gia" Both women smiled and stood next to each other as Prince Endymion, and Princess Serenity waltzed to the music being played, as if they were alone in the room. They were in love. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

Prince Endymion was visiting his princess at her home, the Moon. He had never seen such a place! The light of the Earth cast a pale blue glow on the Kingdom, and the whole place seemed to sparkle with unseen metals. He couldn't believe Serenity felt that the Earth was beautiful, when she came from a place such as this. Endymion followed what appeared to be a butterfly, as it glowed with every flap of its wings. The water shimmered with a light blue when it crashed against the shore. The palace walkway was adorned by tall fountains the trickled glowing water down white marble on either side. The palace itself surrounded by white flowers of different shapes that looked almost fluorescent in the Earth's light. 

"Endymion, I want to show you something" The prince's thoughts were broken by the voice of Serenity. He smiled as he took her hand and let her lead him into another part of the garden. 

"I had these planted when I first came back from Earth..." Serenity gestured to a small group of red roses that were growing strongly in the garden on white flowers. Endymion smiled as he pulled Serenity to him. 

"They're beautiful my love" Serenity sighed blissfully as she inhaled Endymion's scent. Like roses and tea. Sounds of a band playing could be heard in the distance, but she didn't want to hear it. She tried her best to block out the noise, but it was to no avail. 

"Serenity, the ball has started.....Serenity, it would be rude if I was not at my own ball, after all it is to celebrate the joining of our two Kingdoms, and I am the honored guest." Serenity pouted slightly. 

"You are right, we should go" Endymion smiled, in three months time, he would be able to hold his Serenity forever, there would be no more "visiting". Serenity would be his, forever. 

"Endymion?" Endymion stopped to look at Serenity, who held out a small golden locket in the shape of a star. The opened locket played a beautiful melody that soothed Endymion. 

"I want you to have this...as a gift from me" Endymion smiled, and accepted the locket from his princess. 

"I will hold it as dear to me as your heart." Serenity smiled, and placed a kiss on his lips. They then left the garden, and continued their walk to the Moon Palace. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

"ENDYMION!" Queen Gia had been screaming her husbands' names for what seemed like hours, but he wouldn't respond to her pleas. 

"Endymion, we are at peace! Serenity did not use her daughter to seduce our son, she is not planning to take over Earth! Endymion, STOP THIS NOW!" Endymion stopped in his tracks, and did something Queen Gia knew her gentle lover would never do. She screamed in pain as her husband's hands painfully grasped her arms, and she was thrown into a nearby wall. 

"STUPID WOMAN! The Moon Kingdom has always wanted to see this planet die, that is why they will not allow us to hold the Silver Crystal, and they want to keep the power for themselves! " Gia watched her husband with tears in her eyes. 

"Endy, my love what is happening to you?" Gia watched as Jira, the army of Earth's captain, came into the room. His brown eyes looked confused when he saw Gia crouched on the floor weeping, behind King Endymion. 

"K, King Endymion sir, you called for me?" 

"Yes, I want you to fetch my son and his generals from Earth, as soon as possible, they are in danger." The confusion in the soldier's eyes became even more apparent. 

"But...my Lord, why would they be in danger, the Moon is our ally now" The Kings face contorted in anger at the young man's question. 

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME!? DO AS I SAY WITHOOUT QUESTION!" Jira stood straight, and in his most official voice, said "yes, your majesty" before leaving the room. Once the man had left, he once again turned his attention to his wife. 

"Gia, you only need to see the truth, and once you do, all will be well" Gia watched in horror as her husband once again opened the door to their war room, to reveal a tall red haired woman that glowed with evil. 

"Hello, Gia...I am Beryl, I am here to show you the truth about our enemies" 

*********************************************************************************************** 

"Serenity!" The teary eyed princess looked in the direction she heard her name, and almost began to cry again out of joy. 

"Endymion, my sweet love, how did you get here?" The Prince ran to Serenity, and threw his arms around her, tightly holding on to the most precious person left in his life. 

"I came here to warn you..." 

"Warn me!?" 

"Yes my love, but there isn't much time. Beryl has taken over most of the Earth, and she plans to attack tonight" 

"TONIGHT!?" Serenity's voice raised in fear. She knew about the recent events on Earth, and even when her mother forbid the visitation of all Earthlings, including Endymion, she never thought that the attack on the Moon her mother had spoken of would ever actually take place. 

"Serenity, I have nothing left to go home to, my generals....they are all under Beryl's control, and my parents.....Beryl killed them both, I hardly survived with my own life" 

"Endymion, I..." 

"Serenity, I will not leave your side, you are the only reason why I live" Serenity allowed herself to be held in a tight embrace. She wanted to die for his happiness at that moment. She could feel all the anguish and pain he was feeling, and she could do nothing more to take his pain away, other than to hold him with all her strength and love. Endymion kissed her shoulder lightly were her skin was not covered. 

"We must survive this......we're getting married in a month" Serenity smiled weakly at his attempt to lighten the mood. 

"PROTECT THE ROYAL FAMILY!!!" Serenity jumped when she heard the sound of one of her guard's voices. 

"Wh..what is happening!?" Serenity asked Endymion, pure fear radiating in her eyes. Endymion looked back, just as confused. Then recognition flashed onto his face. 

"They're attacking..." Endymion protectively held Serenity to him, as he led her back into the palace, and hopefully safety. 

"PRINCESS!" The four girls screamed at once as they burst into Serenities room. They're eyes immediately fell on Endymion. 

"YOU! Why are you here!? Are you helping the invaders!?" Sailor Jupiter asked, venom dripping from every syllable. 

"No, I am not, I came to warn you, I didn't think they would attack this soon!" 

"Why should we trust you!?" This time Sailor Mars' voice was heard over the explosions heard in the distance. Endymion began to answer when his response was cut short by Sailor Venus. 

"He isn't an enemy, scouts. Our enemy is out there!" She motioned towards Serenity's open balcony door. "Now let's do what we are trained to do and FIGHT!" The scouts nodded in agreement. 

"But, what about Serenity?" Sailor Mercury asked. Sailor Venus looked thoughtful for a moment. They had to save the kingdom, but they couldn't take the Princess with them into such dangerous fighting. 

"Endymion, you will protect her....right?" Venus asked, she already knew he would, but her face still held the pleading of a child begging for sweets before super. 

"I will protect her with my life" Venus nodded at his response, and the scouts began to leave when Endymion called out to them. "WAIT! You must know something, the generals...the generals are all under Beryl's control" The girls gasped, and sadness was evident on each of their faces. They all listened to Endymion's words as if he had told them all they loved had been killed. "Malachite, Nephlyte, Jedite, Zoisite, they are no longer the men you fell in love with...they will kill you if given the chance." The scouts nodded solemnly, and left the Princess' room. 

"Keep her safe, Endymion" Venus whispered as she led her scouts into battle. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

Damieno watched the carnage as the Moon kingdom was being brought to its knees. He really didn't care that Beryl wanted the end to the moon's reign, but he knew his princess would be saddened by the events. 

"Beryl, must you kill all these people, Serenity will not be happy" Beryl smiled at his question, covering her annoyance. 

"I told you, with that black crystal, you can make her like you, for eternity, you can bind her soul to yours" 

"Yes, but if you kill everyone, than she won't have an innocent to feed from! She will be like me yes, but I will be unable to perform the soul binding ritual" Beryl's annoyance became apparent. She picked up Damieno by his neck and threw him back onto the transporter that would send him to Earth. 

"You bother me, I no longer need your help! Watch the fall of the Kingdom from Earth you cursed creature!" Damieno was engulfed by light, and sent back to Earth. He tried to transport back to Earth many times, but the witches magic was too strong and it binded him to Earth.....alone. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

"Beryl attacked the moon kingdom with all her might, and won. The fall of the Moon Kingdom was a sad event indeed, but the sacrifices were even sadder. The Sailor Scouts were defeated, and all died by the hands of their respective lovers. Queen Beryl offered to spare Prince Endymion's life, if he would only rule by her side, but he refused and was killed by the evil witch. Serenity, heart broken by her loves death, used the princes' sword to end her own life. Queen Serenity looked around at the devastation, and with her last breath, sent all, Moon dwellers and Earthlings alike, to Earth to be reborn, with the strength of the Silver Crystal. With the queen's powers exhausted, she slowly gave in the darkness, after watching the Silver crystal break into seven pieces and fall the Earth. THE END!" Damieno closed the old book he held in his hands, and walked slowly to Serenity. 

"I didn't know what happened on the Moon that night, until I found this book, written by a man five hundred years ago. He thought he was writing no more than a fairy tale without the happy ending. He had no idea that he was putting buried memories of his past life onto paper" Damieno looked up to the Moon as it moved to it's highest point in the sky. "You had no idea how empty I felt when I read that you had killed yourself after Endymion's death...how angry I was that you would end your own beautiful life for his, but all will be mended now, you will be mine after tonight."

"I...I will never be yours" Usagi shook with the force it was taking to control her hunger. She just felt so weak, like she could do nothing, then Damieno revealed what she had been waiting to see the whole time she was there.

"I thought this was supposed to play some kind of music, but it does not matter. Maybe it is just a sign that your love is gone, especially sine your prince wasn't holding it when I found it." Damieno held a gold broach in his hands. Usagi's transformation broach, he must have thought it was the locket talked about in the story. Usagi for once in her life had a brilliant idea.

"It..it does..play music. Let me show..you" Her head was now pounding with the urge to feed. Cold sweat poured down her face as she reached for her transformation broach. She almost had it within her grasp, when Damieno stepped back.

"Very soon my dear, but until then..." Damieno walked to Mamoru and pulled him to his feet by his shirt collar. "You are thirsty, and with your first kill, your soul will become mine forever, so...." Damieno tossed Mamoru to Usagi, who immediately jumped away from him. "Feed, now while the moon is at it's highest point in the sky!"

Mamoru lifted his eyes to Usagi as he whispered her name, questioningly. She was loosing control and he could see it. Her eyes were no longer the beautiful color of the sky, but a green rimmed in amber. Her face no longer held the rosy hue he had become so accustomed to, but they were almost as white as Seris'. He knew he would probably die if he let her feed from him in the state she was in, but he had no choice, he couldn't get away now. Her hand was already unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. He looked once more at Usagi, and knew there was no way to reach her. Reason was lost in the thirst. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the all too familiar prick of fangs as they pierced skin on his neck. His strength was slowly being drained from him. The moonlight in the room seemed to become less and less, and all he could think of were the times when he teased Usagi, the time when she had thrown a shoe at him for teasing her....the first time they met. His hands instinctively came to rest on the back of her head; becoming tangled in her hair as she drank his life away.

"Usagi-chan, no matter what I will always love you....."

  
*********************************************************************************************** 

Yes, it is yet again, ANOTHER cliffhanger. Thanks so much for leaving reviews, I really appreciate it! I think there will be two more chapters in this series, then it will FINALLY be finished (WOOHOO!!) Anyways, come back in about a week. :P


	10. Chapter 10

Blood Lust: Part Ten

By: SalrAnime

Finally decided to update this because despite the fact I haven't written for almost two years (or something like that) I keep getting reviews! Thanks guys, sorry it still isn't finished. And obviously Sailor Moon is not my creation.

"Usagi, no matter what I'll always love you"

She stopped, green eyes became blue again, and she was suddenly hit with a clarity that she never had before.

"Damieno..." Her voice was low and huskier than normal, but he liked it, it excited him, and now with Mamoru gone, he would be able to hear that voice for the rest of eternity. She began to walk towards him slowly; his green eyes following her every sensual step. She walked like a cat, languid and precise...she was no longer the clumsy girl that everyone thought her to be.

"Yes, Serenity?" He shivered when her soft lips brushed against his own. She was like a drug to him, he was lost in her.

"My locket, may I have it back now?" Her soft hands were touching his now, his mind becoming fuzzier by the moment.

"Anything for you my Serenity" Her hands clasped tightly around the locket...her transformation broach. It was hope. She stepped back from Damieno and began the words that would give her the power to defeat Damieno.

"MOON..." What was she doing!? Damieno watched in confusion as a bright light began to engulf Usagi.

"PRISIM..." The light was becoming too bright, it was engulfing the whole room, and the lesser vampires were already being burned alive by the brilliant light.

"POWER!" Seris shielded her pale green eyes as the light became too bright for her to watch.

This is impossible. There were only four scouts, only four! Damieno watched on in confusion as Usagi's clothing dematerialized, and was replaced with the uniform of a sailor scout. But there were only four.

Her transformation was complete, and now they had a chance.

"Serenity?" He asked, unsure that the sailor suite warrior before him could truly be the mild mannered princess he had fallen in love with so many years ago. He had miss calculated and assumed her present self to be the same as her past self, but this one was stronger.

Blue crashed against a sea of green, and she smirked at his predicament, a feeling of power she had never felt before rushing through her...or maybe it was anger. She didn't really care at the moment. All she knew was she wanted to defeat her enemy, now!

"Moon Tiara..AHH!" Usagi's screamed in shock as a burning pain shot through her body, shock quickly turned to fury when she turned to see Seras licking her deep red blood from claw like nails. Seras' eyes became slits of glowing green as she zoned in on her target.

"BITCH! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Seras lunged at the petite blond, knocking her off balance. They both hit the ground hard, with Usagi on the bottom pulling at Sera's hair. It would have been a bonafide chick fight except neither of the two ladies planned on letting the other go with a few scratches.

"GET OFF HER NOW!!" Damieno bellowed and both women immediately froze in confusion for a split second before pushing away from each other. Usagi once again reached for her tiara but was stopped by Damieno who came at her in a high speed blur and violently ripped the offending weapon from her forehead revealing a golden crescent moon underneath. Damieno momentarily looked hurt and Usagi wanted to curse him for the emotion. How could he be hurt by her trying to escape when he had done all this to her!

"How...how can you still want to protect her she wants you dead!" Seras' voice broke through the silence of the dark hall, beginning as a voiced thought and ending in a boisterous yell directed towards Damieno.

"I mean..." Seras began as tears filled her light green eyes. "You told me she was nothing to you! You said she was just going to be your play thing and now, now it's clear you would rather die than to be without her!?" She pointed at Usagi accusingly to emphasize her point. "Why did you never tell me about the book? About the moon? I've been with you for thousands of years I was your first! ...I was to be your last. In all these years I've been with you and you've never..."

"I've NEVER loved you! It's always been her." Damieno finished her thought and crushed Seras' pseudo spirit only to twist the knife even harder in her heart by kneeling in front of the petite blond and begging her first with his eyes, then with his words to "love me..."

"Impossible" She spoke with words with no anger, no resentment or need to hurt, only a finite truth. There was no more to be said. All this time he had been trying to make her fall in love, make her want to be with him, need him and it was useless. No matter what spell he managed to use on "his Serenity" she would never truly love him...it would all be fake and eventually it would shatter like the weakest glass and leave him still seeking what never existed in the first place. A beautiful princess to that loved him back as much as he loved her.

"How does it taste, Damieno?" Was the whispered question Seras asked the defeated monster. He kneeled frozen in pain and disbelief. Should he just accept it? Somewhere in his foggy mind he thought he imagined a deep throated moan coming from the place where Endymion's dead body laid but it couldn't be him, the man that had taken his princess from him. It couldn't be...

"Mamoru!" The joy in her voice sounded like punishment from the gods. Once again the dead thing made noise, then it moved and Damieno realized it was not dead at all.

In an instant she was at his side smoothing stray strands of hair from his cool forehead.

"Usagi?" He speaks. He touches her, holds her. He owns her...no. He clouds her mind with a lie, he didn't even remember who she was didn't remember their love!

"He is NOT worthy of her!" Damieno shouted to the heavens before lounging at the couple on the ground drawing a sword from its sheath causing Usagi to jump to her feet ready for a fight, however she was surprised when he turned the blade towards his own heart.

"And yet, she will only love him." In one quick motion he plunged the sword deep into his own heart, his last gift to the woman he loved, his own life.

"NOOO!!!" The forgotten Seras screeched as she caught Damieno's falling body.

"You've destroyed as all! All of us Damieno, for a child!" He smiled softly feeling content with his choice. He brushed a soft kiss against Seras' lips as his life began to fade faster and faster.

"I'll meet you again in hell Seras." Those were his last words before his body began to age quickly, his face gaining age spots and lines in a matter of seconds then becoming a skull with nothing but empty holes for eyes before turning to nothing more than bones, then finally to dust. Usagi watched in disbelief and horror, is that what would happen to her? An audible squeak then a horrible scream demanded Usagi's attention as Seras stared at her ands in horror as they became wrinkled and covered in age spots. "YOU!" She pointed a bony finger in Usagi's direction before lounging at her, causing her to fall back a few feet from where Mamoru still lay trying to get to his feet.

"You, you caused this!" Usagi fought the creature before her but found herself powerless to stop the now moving corpse the had it's long fingers wrapped around her neck chocking air from her lungs and causing spots to burst into her vision with every forceful slam of her head into the ground below her. She tried to scream or squeak, anything but there was no air left in her lungs for her to release a sound. She could feel her heart in her chest pounding and her head becoming light from the lack of oxygen and then it suddenly stopped. The air stung as it rushed back into her lungs, but she was thankful for the pain but her head had taken too much of a beating, and she felt darkness take her. The last thing she found herself able to focus on was a pile of dust with a perfect blood red rose embedded in it.

"Usagi...Usagi...honey wake up please!" The voice was her mother's, that much she knew, but the other sounds and voices around her made no since. Where was she? She tried to call back to her mother, but she found her throat too dry to make any audible noise.

"USAGI!? Kenji I think she's trying to say something!" Eyes painfully attempted to open as the light assaulted her eyes as if she had not opened them in years. Slowly fuzzy blobs began to gain shape and she could even begin to recognize some of them. The shiny silver of a metal pole with a bag filled with fluid attached to it; a plastic bracelet that currently itched the skin around her wrist. Then finally she focused on the faces. Her mother and father and a woman with a glass of water in a bright white uniform with red hair and brown eyes. How did she get in the hospital?

"Here you go honey, the doctor said you would wake up eventually and to just give you time but you gave your family quite a scare. " The red headed woman sounded slightly distant as she held the water close to her lips so she could lubricate the things that once allowed her to make noise.

"Mamo...Mamoru?" IT hurt a little for her to speak, and her voice was laden with exhaustion but at least it was once again working. Kenji and Ikuko perked up at the name happy to tell their daughter all about her savior.

"Usagi honey," Ikuko began.

"He found you! you were gone for so long the police had given up on finding you, EVERYONE had given up except for your father and I of course and Mamoru san" Her eyes were beginning to brim with tears and Usagi wondered just how long she had been missing and more importantly how long had she been in this coma.

"He told me that he wouldn't stop looking for you, but when he actually found you...Usagi you were close to death, anemic and half starved from lack of food. We still don't know what happened to you but it seemed a bunch of missing kids were found with you...some didn't make it."

"But, Mamoru san..Where is he" The cool liquid was finally being absorbed into her system and although she was tired, sore and had a huge headache, she was staring to feel her strength come back and her memory. When she had last seen Mamoru he could barely stand, was he ok?

"Mamoru san? Well he's fine honey, he got you to the hospital and didn't leave your side in fact he just left for coffee, he'll be right back. See he even bought flowers" She pointed to a long rectangular table across from her bed, with all kinds of get well wishes. There was even a huge Sailor V doll with two fingers u making a "V" for victory sign stomping on what could only be described as a green blob like germ, but somehow amongst all the gifts, a vase of red roses stood out the most to her. She let out an audible sigh of relief as her muscles relaxed and she began to sink back into the stiff hospital sheets.

"How long was I ...like this?" There was a moment of silence and her father's deep voice answered.

"Almost two weeks..." Usagi's eyes got wide in disbelief. Two weeks? For two weeks they had worried that she may not wake up. For two weeks they hadn't left her side all the while wondering if she had been found in time. She could feel her throat once again tighten as tears began to form in her sky blue eyes.

"I...I'm so sorry!" She released a flood of tears reliving what it must have been like as a parent to worry over your only daughter so much.

"Oh honey, it isn't your fault" Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter trying to reassure her that she had done nothing wrong.

"Serenity..." He let the name roll off his tongue as if it was asking a question in the form of a statement. He could see the whole thing through the blinds of the small window that were supposed to give the patients privacy in the large window, he could see her crying, her mother hugging her and her father being the strong man he was, wipe a small tear from his left eye as he rubbed his wife's back. Unconsciously he rubbed at the rough scab on the side of his neck. 'I told her I loved her...'

"Do I?" a passerby eyed him strangely as he asked the question out loud. He was still watching her reunion with her family debating on whether or not to intrude. After taking the last earthy sip of his black coffee, he decided against it. He would simply leave her be for now. Maybe when he could name what he was really feeling, he would go to her, but for now he would simply disappear. He tossed the empty Styrofoam coffee cup in a nearby waste basket and walked back out towards his car. A lost kingdom on Earth and the Moon each with a royal family... "He audibly sighed as he turned the ignition to his car. "Who am I?"


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so I never finished this story, but I just happened to see ALL the reviews on here and I figured I should give it a go! I haven't written anything in a long while, so don't be too harsh in your reviews. Also, I realize my old chapters have a ton of errors and if I wasn't so lazy I would go back and rewrite them, but alas! I am plagued with the sin of sloth. LOL Here is the last chapter, please review it. I would really like to get back to my old writing ways and can use some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Enjoy! Oh and Sailor Moon does not belong to me. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing this I would be living it up in Paris ;-)

Mamoru paid attention in class best he could, but his mind was stuck on one plaguing question. Who am I? He had asked himself the same question for the past two weeks. The two weeks following his near death and Usagi's revelation as Sailor Moon. His mind tried to make sense of it all, but it was like meditating to an impossible question. He vaguely heard his professor announce that class would continue next week as the sound of students collecting their things filled the classroom.

"Mamoru san, I would like to speak with you, please." The professor was standing next to him speaking. When had he gotten next to him? Mamoru felt like he was losing touch with reality everything was happening too fast around him. He professor said something and Mamoru forced himself to listen.

"Mamoru san, I heard about what has happened to you from your friend Matoki, which is why I am offering you an extension on your mid-term paper, but you seem to have been lost for the past two weeks. Have you spoken to a professional? You just seem…affected."

The professor struggled to find the right word to describe his A student's demeanor as of late. He decided that "affected" was indeed the right word. Mamoru distractedly nodded his head up and down. The professor let out a loud sigh.

"Mamoru san, have you heard anything I've said?" There was only concern in his voice.

"I'll have the mid-term done." Mamoru was trying to recall the rest of what was said to him, but the only thing that stuck was mid-term. He searched his professor for an answer to the questions that had been going through his mind, but he saw only concern. He took a step towards the door, hoping his professor would allow him to leave the conversation.

Dr. Takeuchi sighed heavily again and shook his head. "Please, get some rest this weekend; I'll give you an extra week to finish the mid-term. I….I'm worried about you Mamoru". Dr. Takeuchi's brown eyes crinkled in the corner as his eyes searched Mamoru's seeking answer to his own question. 'Just what happened the night you found that girl?' Mamoru would offer no answer.

"Thank you Dr. Takeuchi, I will try to get some rest." Mamoru swung the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder and hastily left the class.

"Usagi chan!" Mrs. Tsukino's voice carried throughout the house as she called her only daughter down to dinner. Not just any dinner, but her favorite. Beef Stew, mashed potatoes and cherry cheesecake for dessert. Every night since she had been home, Ikuko would prepare Usagi's favorite breakfast, lunch and dinner. She would invite her best friends to the house to keep Usagi company. She would rent movies and video games to keep Usagi busy. She would watch Usagi like a hawk and not let her leave the house with an escort. It had been like this for the past two weeks since Usagi woke up in that hospital room. The only time she had alone to think was when she closed her bedroom door in between meals and visits. But the one person she wanted to visit still hadn't come by.

"Mamoru." He name sounded more like a prayer coming from her lips. She needed to speak to him, to ask him if it was all true. Did he really love her? Was he really Endymion? Was she the Moon Princess? Usagi shook her head in frustration. It was all too much to think about. Her arch enemy was really her one true love? Yes, she knew he was. If there was nothing else she knew for sure, she knew she loved him. But, what about the other stuff?

"Usagi, dear come get dinner!"

"I'm coming mom" She yelled as she stuffed her magical broche into her pocket. She ran down the stairs and was greeted by her whole family at the dinner table. Even her little brother had put down his game controller long enough to give his undivided attention to family dinner time. This was all an effect of her near death disappearance.

"MMM mom it looks good!" Usagi's mouth watered at the sight of the thick beef stew laden with vegetables and the side of creamy mashed potatoes. This side of her would never change and it was the only thing that seemed concrete. The rest, left her confused and asking just who she really was. For now she would settle to be 'Usagi Tsukino, the bottomless pit' Later, she would sneak out of her bedroom window and confront the only other person in the world that could help her figure out her other questions. She sincerely hoped her parents wouldn't check in her that night to find an empty bed. They had just gotten her back and the thought of distressing them further worried Usagi, but she needed to see him. She had to speak with Mamoru Chiba.

"Odango Atama got her appetite back!" Shingo laughed at the table as he pointed to his sisters large plate of food. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Her parents laughed and she smiled. She was doing a good job of pretending to be unaffected.

The cursor on the computer screen blinked impatiently back at Mamoru, he had no idea it had been blinking for an hour. He looked at his syllabus for the third time, once again trying to focus on the task at hand.

'What are the pathophysiological effects of stress on the human body? Please explain in four pages or less'

It seemed ironic he would be writing about the effects of stress. After another thirty minutes he had managed to restate the question in one sentence. Finally, he slammed his laptop closed and ruffled his hair in frustration. He wanted to go see her, but what the hell would he say?

"He Usagi, Sailor Moon, Serenity, whoever the hell you are, I'm madly in love with you or at least I think I am. Maybe if you could help me figure out who exactly 'I' is, I could better compartmentalize my feelings for you."

He dropped down to his apartment floor and began to do a series of push-ups out of frustration.

"1. I know I'm Mamoru Chiba." This would be a good start, but there was no one left from his childhood to confirm this fact. His parents had been killed in a car accident when he was a child. What if he was actually adopted? He decided to move on.

"2. Usagi is Sailor Moon so the fact I'm Tuxedo Mask (3) suggest that we are connected somehow." This was another source of his frustration. When he killed Seris with that rose, it was the first time he had been conscious of being Tuxedo Mask. The first time he knew he transformed into a freaking super hero!

"4. I love Usagi Tsukino….(5) and I love Princess Serenity." Push-ups weren't cutting it, it was only allowing him even more time to think. He grabbed a jump rope from his hall closet and began to count to himself.

"10,20,30,40,50,60…..what was that noise?" He froze, being still in his room. He heard nothing but rain drops hitting his bedroom window. He began to jump rope again when he heard it again, a light knock on his apartment door.

Usagi paced back in forth in front of Mamoru's apartment nervously. 'What should I say to him? How can I begin this conversation?' It was an impossible task to plan out what would happen once she showed him the broche, but she was hoping that maybe together they could have enough power to make it bring back their memories. Maybe it could make everything clear enough so that she wouldn't feel like she was split into three consciousnesses anymore. She stared at his plain white door. It might as well have been made of fire in her mind. She was so afraid to touch it. After a few more minutes of staring, Usagi knocked lightly on the door and waited.

No answer.

She let out a sigh and began to pace again.

"Maybe he isn't home and you're stressing for no reason." She said out loud to herself. She waited a few minutes longer and there was still no answer, so she turned on heels and began to leave, when a loud boom of thunder shook the building. She screeched and turned back to knock on his door once more. Anything was better than going back out in that storm! Once again, she waited and this time the door opened.

"Usagi…" He whispered her name as he took in her sight. She was drenched head to toe from the rain. She had on dark jeans and a black hoody with a bright pink bunny on the right breast pocket. The bunny almost made Mamoru smile as he remembered the girl he had met three years ago while walking home from class. Her blond hair was in a long wet braid that fell down her back, leading to a puddle of water on the floor beneath her. Seeing her was like being hit in the chest with a sledgehammer. She looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes as if she wanted to say something, but all she could manage was "I…I…."

"Come in, you're soaking wet, let me get you a towel."

Mamoru led her into his apartment and all the memories of the past weeks came back to her. The realization that he resonated with a strange energy, the realization that she wanted him. The realization that she loved him; none of those memories were going to make this conversation any easier. She watched him swiftly move to his linen closet to get a towel for her and she took in his appearance. He was wearing nothing but a white tank top and dark blue sweat pants. His arms where muscular and toned and there was a light sheen of sweat covering his body that did not escape her attention.

"Was I interrupting something?" She pointed to the discarded jump rope on the floor beside her spot on his white couch. He momentarily looked startled to hear her speak.

"Oh, no I was just trying to relax with some exercise." He smiled as he handed her a large white towel. She busied herself with unbraiding and drying her long hair as she tried to think of what she should say next. Mamoru just watched.

"So, that's some weather out there huh?" Mamoru stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, it's storming pretty bad…" She was staring down at her feet now, contemplating just how bad it would be if she made a run for it right this second.

"And yet, here you are at my apartment at 11:30 at night. Usagi…" He placed a finger under her chin and brought her eyes back to meet his. "Why did you come here?"

She contemplated the answer for a minute and chose she wasn't ready to answer.

"Better question is why didn't _you _come to see _me_?" Her gaze turned fierce, but it was all a façade to hide what she was really feeling. Mamoru never pulled his eyes away from her.

"I didn't know what to say." There he said it. This whole time he never came to visit her because he had no clue what to say or do. Obviously she felt the same way because her mouth formed an "O" but her had nodded in understanding. It was her turn to be brave.

"So, you're Tuxedo Mask." Mamoru nodded, still keeping eye contact with her.

"And you're Sailor Moon." She looked so vulnerable, so scared. But, she nodded bravely and once again fell into silence.

"I didn't know I was Tuxedo Mask until that night. When I saw Seris strangling you, something in me just connected and I knew. I had to save you. Next thing I knew, I was in a stupid suite throwing roses that can kill monsters." He chuckled. "How long have you known?"

"Three years." The shock was plainly visible on his face. She stammered to explain herself.

"The..There was a cat, a talking cat named Luna and she told me I was a Sailor Soldier. After that I met up with the other Sailor Scouts and we killed that Beryl chick, but once we defeated her, we all lost our memories. I didn't start to remember the battle until a year ago, but everything was so fuzzy, all I knew for sure was that I was Sailor Moon and I haven't had to BE Sailor Moon for years until Damieno showed up." Mamoru listened and contemplated her words. "The talking cats, the scouts…Beryl.

"So, the book he read…it was all true?" Once again there was silence. That was answer enough for him. He abruptly stood up and went to his bedroom and Usagi panicked that he was just waiting for her to leave, but when he returned he was holding a golden locket in his hands. He opened the locket and placed it next to her on the couch. It played a familiar melody and shock crossed her face.

"You knew?" He shook his head. No

"It was the only thing left after my parents died. I always thought it was a keepsake from my mother. You know, something she gave me as a child that I just couldn't remember." Usagi carefully lifted the locket in her hands and examined it. It was nothing she had ever seen. The gold seemed to have a blueish glow to it and it was so light in her hands, she thought it could float away. She closed the locket and placed it in Mamoru's hands.

"What else did you know?" She asked him softly.

Mamoru stared into her eyes for a good long while, trying to say what had been on his mind for the past two years. She looked so hopeful and innocent. Tears were in her eyes as she looked at him for an answer. Any answer.

"I…I knew I loved you." She inhaled sharply. He didn't know if that was a good or bad sign, so he waited for her to form her thoughts into words, but instead she just kissed him. The kiss was soft at first, as if she was waiting for a sign that it was alright and when she began to pull away fearful and embarrassed, he held her to him. He needed her.

His lips demanded hers in a way she imagined only his could. He parted from her momentarily only to trace the outline of her lips with his index finger before he pressed his lips to hers again. It wasn't long before she granted his tongue entrance and her lips parted in a soft moan that drove Mamoru completely insane. Her hands found his hot skin under the hem of his shirt and she began to slowly rub her hands up and down in a slow line that followed the path of his spine.

Usagi had never felt like this before. She had never let a man touch her like this in the past and the tingly sensation that was building between her legs excited and scared her. Then the memories started to flood back to her all at once. She gasped as his tongue found a sensitive spot on her neck. Mamoru took the opportunity to kiss again full on the lips.

"Serenity…" The name slipped from his lips as naturally as the rhythm that her hips were making as she brought them against Mamoru's body. He unzipped her hoodie and let it slide to the floor next to his jump rope. Her finger tangled into his dark hair as she pulled his head back down to her neck and bucked her hips hard against his groin. His hard groin bucked back.

'What the hell is happening?' Mamoru asked himself as thousands of forgotten memories began to flood his mind. He remembered everything, he remembered the final battle with Beryl, Sailor Moon unveiling herself as Usagi Tsukino to him in an elevator. He remembered the Moon Kingdom and Earth and the ring that he gave to Serenity. He remembered the promise that he would always protect this woman that lay below him now, begging him to let his body take over his mind completely. He felt her hands trace the hem of his pants undoing the knot in his drawstring. He felt her slide her hands beneath his pants and cup his buttocks pulling him even harder against her middle. Mamoru let out an involuntary moan at the contact.

When he moaned, Usagi felt the wetness between her legs increase and her legs opened wider of their own accord. Then he suddenly picked her up with her legs still wrapped around his waist and his lips still meeting hers. She felt like she was flying before he laid her back down on his bed. He fingers ever so slowly found the top of her jeans and began to pull them down. She moaned again when he kissed her belly button then the skin below her belly button as he slowly pulled of her wet jeans. She in turn pulled off his whit tank top. She traced her fingers along the lines of his chest and his chiseled stomach before planting a series of kisses from his neck to his navel. His eyes darkened and he gently bit one of her nipples through her thin pink t-shirt. Usagi let out another loud moan and her long legs pulled his hardness even closer to the part of her body that was slick with wetness. Mamoru growled low in his throat as he pulled off her t-shirt. Her nipples were hard under her baby pink bra and he found himself licking one. First through her bra, but then he pulled the strap down her shoulder and let his mouth cover her breast while his tongue drew a slow circle around her nipple. Then her bra found its way to the floor next to his bed.

Her body was on fire. She felt like she would die of need if he wouldn't make love to her. It was time and she knew it. His hand slowly moved up her thigh and began to rub the most sensitive part between her legs. Mamoru slowly moved his hand beneath her panties and dipped one finger inside her. Her back arched out of reflex and she breathed out his name "Endymion…" He kissed her again while he moved his finger in and out, one at first and then two. She was so wet it was driving him insane. Should he stop? Did she want him to stop?

"Usako?" She sighed at the name and managed small sound to let him know she was listening.

"Tell me you love me." Her eyes sprang open to meet his. Of course she loved him. She had known she loved him from the first day she saw him, but she couldn't admit that to herself. She had no idea what the feeling was, but now that she knew he was everything to her that she had always loved. He was her Endymion, her Tuxedo Mask, her Mamoru.

He was frozen, patiently waiting for her answer. She kissed him once on the forehead, then on his cheek, then his neck.

"I love you Mamoru…" He kissed her again and pulled her panties off and down to the floor. He watched her expression as he pulled off his sweat pants, but there was no hesitation in her eyes. Slowly he entered her.

At first Usagi felt like she would kill herself in anticipation by how slowly he entered her, but then the most wonderful stretching sensation began to flood her senses and then he pushed himself completely inside of her.

She screamed from the pain and he kissed her again.

"Tell me to stop and I will, if it hurts too much…"  
"No! Don't stop" She gasped again when he pulled back slightly only to move inside her again, but then the pain began to go away. With each stroke pleasure replaced any discomfort until she was matching his movements with her own. He began to move a little faster, kissing her lips along the way. Mamoru's eyes were fixed on Usagi's, but she held hers tightly closed only letting the moans of pleasure that escaped her parted mouth betray her real state. She once again cupped his buttocks and began to push him deeper inside, then faster. He breaths became faster and more uncontrolled when he knew he was near his climax.

Usagi was so close to something. She could feel it building inside of her. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and he growled low in his throat as he pushed deeper and faster inside of her. Then all of a sudden she screamed his name as she felt something wonderful and intense burst throughout her whole body. Her legs shacked with exhaustion around him as her own pleasure brought him to his.

Mamoru couldn't hold on anymore. He felt her legs tighten around his waist and she began to hasten the speed he set by unconsciously moving herself against him even faster. A loud moan of satisfaction left his body as he finally reached his climax right after Usagi. He rested his head in the crook of her neck breathing in the scent of strawberries as they both tried to catch their breath. She spoke first.

"Do you remember?" She asked breathlessly. He smiled as he repositioned himself to hold her.

"Yes, I remember everything." She let out a contented sigh of relief.

"I'm glad."

A few hours later, Usagi awoke knowing she needed to get back home before her parents woke up. Mamoru had her in a vice grip with his arm locked protectively around her waist. She was trying not to wake him up, but obviously to no avail.

"Where are you going?" His voice sounded deep, groggy and utterly fulfilled.

"I have to get home before my parents wake up." He seemed to remember that she must've sneaked out the house and he nodded, throwing on his discarded pants so he could walk her to the door. She quickly got dressed on a mission not to get caught when he kissed her again. She fell back into his arms mentally yelling at herself to get home. When he pulled away his dark eyes met her crystal blue ones with a decision in them that she didn't expect.

"Marry me." The request shocked Usagi, but Serenity knew, this was the only real option for them. They would never look at another as long as they lived and they would never love each other any less than they did at this exact moment. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I will." He sighed as if all was right in the world.

"Ok, I'll walk you home. Make sure you get back ok?" She smiled to herself. He would always be her protector.

"Yeah, but you better hurry up because if my parents find out I'm not home they'll kill me!" Mamoru let out a laugh that sounded as if it radiated throughout his whole being.

"No, that won't happen. I can't have anyone ruining my happy ever after." His nose touched hers for a moment before he kissed her again and they left his apartment to get her home safely. Usagi planned her dream wedding the whole way home.

THE END….FINALLY


End file.
